The winds of change
by nightbeast619
Summary: What happens after the war. When the villages go about normal life. Can two enemies find command ground? or maybe something more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello everyone this is a Temari/Tenten main pair with some smaller pairings in the mix to add flavor. It isn't really an A/U just more modern time as well as some differences from normal Naruto. So if you do not like homo style stories then i suggest that you do not read any further. This story is rated M for sexual content in later chapters and mature langue as well as Yuri/Yaoi. I will try my best to stay true to characters. This will be my first story that has a plot to it. So I will try to make nice long chapters for you all to read. There will also be a few different POV so I will try to keep you up to speed on which one it is if I switch there will also be some third person to. So I hope that you all will enjoy my story; As well as review it. I will be only posting the first chapter to see if people will like this and want to read more. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or the Characters from Naruto.

All I own is the fantasy's I make up with them.

* * *

**-Temari POV-**

Where the fuck to begin...fuck why do I do this every fucking time I'm here...I look over at Shikamaru and he is still lying there…sigh… Every time we come here I always get lost in my thoughts and every time it's the same...I know he always feels relaxed when we do this but fuck...It just pisses me off; to sit here and think about nothing. I mean my life is boring as hell right now. The war ended a few months ago and I have been spending more and more time here at Konoha. Since my brother wants to make sure everything stays perfect between us... I sit up looking out a crossed the lake it's a nice day out; the birds are singing, there is a mother duck and her young ducklings swimming a crossed the lake without a worry in the world. I look over at him again he looks asleep but I know better.

"Why do you make me come here with you?" I sigh at him; he opens one eye looking at me, to reply.

"You have seemed off the past few weeks...It's like since the war has ended you have become a zombie..." He says and closes his eyes again; letting the cool breeze of the afternoon wash over him.

"Well I mean fuck this is boring. I am a kunoichi for fucks sake." I hate the fact things have gotten so slow. I mean yea there are still missions to take care of missing-nin or petty trouble makers; but it hasn't been anything to really test our strengths.

"Temari...You need to learn to enjoy the time off while we have it ya know...The peace is a nice change."

"Well your one to talk, you at least have a 'real' life unlike me..." I pick a rock up off the ground and throw it out into the lake. I am thankful I have Shikamaru to talk to at least I know I can loosen up a little around him and not be judged for it. Stupid people piss me off. You know the type that seems to think no matter who you are you must always live up to how they think you 'are'...

"Well, maybe you should find a hobby or something ya know or make more friends...You might not be such a drag then." He snickers at me.

"Hardy, Har, Har you enjoy my company ass..." I smirk at him "As for a hobby I have been trying shit with Tayuya but all that did was end in me smashing her bass..."

"That sounds troublesome... I don't know Temari." At this point he sits up and looks me in the eyes "but you need to figure something out... because like I already said you're becoming a drag."

"Yea, Yea I swear I am going to slit ether yours or Tayuya throat; if you guys keep pushing shit..." I glare at him. I am tired of this intervention bull shit they are trying to pull...My life is boring I got it. I am going through the same shit different day. Whatever let's move on to something new now...

"So what time is your meeting today?" I ask him hoping to change the subject as well as hoping it is soon; so I might be able to go see Tayuya. She moved here after the war as well. She might be the same foul mouth ass whole I had to deal with before. But since she moved here we have become pretty close; she is like my sister. Her and Shikamaru have made up to, he understand she was just following orders just like I was all those years ago when my brothers and I first attack the leaf...fucking drama.

...sigh "My meeting is in about an hour...I guess I should start getting ready but the whole meeting is troublesome anyway" he stands up and looks over to me.

"Do you have anything planned for today?" he asks

"I might go see Tayuya after a while" I stand up and start to brush the grass and dirt off of my cloths.

"Well I guess, I will see you around I have to meet up with Choji after the meeting."

"Well don't have too much fun" I wink at him smirking he just rolls his eyes, shrugging me off. Turning he takes off.

I let out another sigh. When I said he had a more of a life than me; I meant it. Turns out not to long after the war ended Choji and Shikamaru ended up hooking up they have been together ever since. I look back at it now and laugh no wonder he used to say woman were so troublesome right. I just shake my head and start to walk back into town. Looking at all the corner stands, stopping if anything catches my eye. Tayuya is expecting me but not for another two hours.

While I was lost in thought I managed to run straight into someone.

"FUCK, watch where you are going!" I yell even though I am ninety percent sure it was my fault.

"Oh I am so, so sorry. I was too caught up in my youthful exercise to pay attention to where I was going..."

At this point I zone out I know now who is talking. Lee and his talk of youthfulness bull shit. All I can do at this point is zone out until he is done. And now he is just looking at me fuck...did he ask me a question? God damn it.

"Did you want something?" I ask with an annoyed look on my face.

"I was just asking how your brothers were doing. I hope they are Youthful..."

...sigh I really shouldn't zone out when he speaks but at least this time I caught the question. Why my brother has been patching things up with him after the chunin exam is beyond me.

"They are doing fine...But before I forget I have a letter for you from Gaara" I reach into my back pocket and pull out the envelope handing it to him. He smiles wildly at it before reaching out to take it.

"You know Temari you should take a page from your brother's book and try to make up with Tenten ya know." He says looking at me.

Sometimes I forget he can actually say things that make sense if it wasn't for all the youthful bull shit; I might hold a longer conversation with him. But before he can have that chance I think I'll take my leave.

Smirking at him "If it were possible don't you think I would have done it. But I cannot do the impossible Lee." On that note I turn to leave waving him good bye before heading off in the direction of Tayuya's house and a coffee shop I wish to stop at.

A little ways down the road I see the coffee shop I was thinking of stopping at. They don't look to busy. Looking at my watch I see I still have another hour and a half left. Well I guess I can grab a snack Tayuya's place is only five to ten minute walk from here. I go inside and find a seat next to the window and wait for the waiter. Looking around the shop I see a new picture that they hung. It catches my eye quickly; it is a picture of two wolves lying together underneath a night sky. With a few trees slightly bent if being blown to the side from a strong wind. The two wolves are lying together; one's head is atop the others paws while it rests its head on the others head. This picture is surreal to me. To see an animal of such predatory nature look so calm and peaceful. I guess anything can be 'tamed' when it is with another. I let the breath out I didn't know I was holding in when the waiter comes up to my table.

"I just want a coffee and a muffin." I say he nods and turns to get my order.

I again look at the picture on the wall and think about what lee had said to me. He isn't the first one to try and get me to talk to Tenten and patch things up; my brother tried to get me to do it last month. Hell I thought about it before any of them, but it just seems like a task too hard for even me to complete. I mean when the war was going on, by that time I had become acquaintances with most everyone in the leaf. As well as getting on good terms with them. I call them acquaintances because I really only consider two maybe three actually friends. The waiter comes back with my coffee and muffin I thank him and began to sip on my coffee. It just seemed every time I was anywhere near her. Ether on missions, squads, just at the same location; she would glare at me like it would kill me. I let out a small snicker. Oh if looks could kill I would have died at least ten times from one look; like if she could kill me and bring me back to life then kill me again with the one look. I sigh. I remember this one time I went to train with Ino and Shikamaru. Tenten and Neji were training about fifty meters beside us; close enough to see but not to interfere. As I was blocking an attack from Ino a Kunai went flying past my face scratching my chin in the process. Shikamaru, Ino and I just stop and look over to Tenten and Neji; Tenten was smirking 'I'm sorry my hand slipped'. That was all she said. I just stood there gritting my teeth. I could have went off but I held it in. I mean 'my hand slipped' give me a fucking break its Tenten, we all know she 'NEVER' misses her target right? I let out another sigh then look at my watch. I still have an hour. I sat some cash out a crossed the table enough to pay for my snack and a small tip. I am going to regret this I am sure but fuck it. I stand up and start to head outside. I guess I'll take a detour to the flower shop. Fuck, I hope Ino isn't working today she will have a field day with this if she is… I let out another sigh heading towards the flower shop still lost in my thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Without anymore wait here is the second chapter, for those of you waiting for the fluff that will not come in till later chapters. Yes I love lemons and love to right them. But I am trying to use more of a plot build up and more of a longer style story here so just like in real life you don't always go straight to fucking ;-D. Thank you the one who reviewed! But as long as I have one fan of this story I will continue it. I already have the next chapter planned out.

* * *

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Naruto or the characters from Naruto!

* * *

**-Temari POV-**

I open the door to the flower shop as the bell rings; letting the woman behind the counter know that I have entered. I let out a sigh when I see that it is in fact Ino working today. Well so much for this being a peaceful experience. She looks up at me and her eyes go bright.

"Yay, Temari what do I own this pleasure?" she winks at me, leaning over the counter just enough to expose her cleavage a little more to me. This is going to be annoying I can tell already.

"I need help finding some flowers Ino." I say looking around the room as she moves out from behind the counter, coming towards me.

"Oh? Then I am happy to help in any way I can." She smirks and I just roll my eyes.

"Don't start that shit today Ino or I'll tell Sakura; you can deal with her later." She seems to pout at this.

"You are no fun Temi…" she then relaxes her body using the nickname her and Sakura insist on calling me. "Well then, what type of flowers are you looking to get or… who are they for? The more information I know the better I can help, ya know." She smiles more at this like a kid in a candy store. I am sure she just wants more things to gossip about.

"Well who they are for is none of your business, Last thing I need is for this all to get blown out of proportion." It is amusing to watch her face fall like I hurt her.

"Temi... you have no faith in me."

"Says the queen of gossip." I smirk at this she is too easy to tease sometimes.

"Fine then… at least what is the point you trying to get a crossed with them then?" She now seems annoyed because I wouldn't give in to what she wants. This makes me happy.

"I am looking for some flowers that state… I am sorry or let's be friends or something along those lines…" I bring my hand up to rub the back of my neck. "I am really out of my element with this type of shit. So any girly feel good I'm sorry style you can come up with."

She puts a finger to her chin and before I know it she is walking back and forth between all the different flowers… I just stand there in silence, watching her. She picks up some white flowers; as well as a yellow rose. She shuffles around a bit, then turns to look at me biting at her lower lip; as if she is lost in a thought.

"Temi… How sorry are you? Or are these one of those last minute, nothing better to get things?" She asks like this will help her pick the right flowers.

I let out a long sigh "Well I am sorry. In a way I am hoping to be friends with this person. I just want to fix shit." It's hard to explain this shit without giving too much away. I really don't need gossip going around in till I try to fix shit. I mean I don't even know if this will work. "Why does it matter anyways?"

"Well Temi…" she says this annoyed and seems angry now. "I make masterpieces and if you don't mean well with them or are just going to turn around and break this girls heart I'm not going to help you…" she stomps her foot.

"Damn it Ino, stop acting like I am some predator." For fucks sake can I never mean well with what I do. I mean leave it to the gossip queen to only know about the girls I fuck and leave not the ones who break my heart. But that is not the fucking point here.

"This is only for a friend blonde, not one of my fucks or flings or whatever you hear about not through me." I rub my temples Ino always seems to give me a head ache.

"Fine, your blonde to ya know." She glares at me "but you better mean well. I do enjoy your company but sometimes you can be mean." She lets her lips curl into a soft smile and goes back to putting the flowers into a vase for me.

"Oh before I forget where are your cards blonde?" I raise an eyebrow looking around the counter.

"I'll grab one and a pen" she walks back over to the counter grabbing a blank card and pen before going back to finish the flowers.

I lean over the counter and start to write on the card. Knowing my luck one of two things will happen and I will need this just in case this doesn't go as planned; I look back down at my watch I have forty-five minutes left that should give me enough time to drop these off and make it over to Tayuyas. Even if I am a little late I know she will understand. While I was lost in thought I didn't hear Ino bring the flowers over she was leaning on the counter again. Trying to look over my arm to read what I was writing. I look up and take my hand and two fingers placing them on her forehead to push her back away from the card.

"I don't think so blonde I already told you I wasn't going to let you in on this one." She sighs. "Not till I work things out. I don't need your gossip making things worse." Knowing my luck a simple I'm sorry let's be friends will turn into I want to rape you and steal your soul once the rumors got back around to me.

"Well you keep writing then and I will explain the flowers you are buying… Ok first you have two yellow roses, this means friendship, apology; then you have two Oxeye daisy that mean patience; your last main flower in this is a single Lily of the Valley this means sweetness, humility, returning happiness and trustworthy. Around it to complement the three flowers you have is Phlox which means harmony."

At this point I look up seeing the two yellow flowers, white daisy and one white lily surrounded by small purple flowers and it looks so beautiful.

"Whoever you give these to your saying I am sorry, I have low view of my own importance over yours; we should be friends and live in harmony; be patient; I am trustworthy and will return your happiness." She says with a small smile.

"Wow blonde who knew you could be so deep… You sure she will understand this meaning?" I ask with a raised eye brow.

"AH! I knew it was for a girl as I assumed." She smirks at this giggling like a school girl, thinking she had won a prize. I cruse at myself in my head I forgot she didn't know who they were for and was only assuming earlier they were for a girl… damn it. "Well if she is a leaf kunoichi she will." She said matter-of-factly. "We learn the langue of flowers at an early age." She begins to run her fingers over the flowers she arranged looking at them with pride.

"Well, thank you for your help Ino." I say handing her the money, putting the card in my back pocket so I can use both hands to hold the vase. "But I must be going. Before I give you any more information I don't want to"

She giggles "Alright Temi… Hey when are you free? Sakura has been talking about throwing a party sometime for everyone just to chill."

"Hum I will have to get back to you on that one." Smiling at her I walk back out the door and down the street. Fuck I don't know where Tenten lives… I would have asked Ino but she already has too much information on this as is. I stop at a bench that's under a tree and sit for a sec resting the vase down beside me and I pull out my cell phone. Shikamaru is at his meeting now, I wonder if Choji is busy I know I can ask him and he won't say anything. I get to his name on my phone and hit call. Not too long after I do I hear a deep voice on the other end of my phone.

"Hey Temari, what is up?"

"Nothing much, hey before I get some information from you will you promise not to ask why I need it. I'll tell you later."

"Sure Temari, I will see if I can help. What do you need?"

"I need to know where Tenten lives?" the line goes silent for a minute.

"I couldn't tell you Temari but I can find out for you if you give me like five minutes. She just moved last week and I haven't gotten her new address yet. I know Ino, Neji, and a few others have it already." He pauses for a minute. "But since you seem to want to keep this between us I can call one of them and text you the information afterwards how does that sound?"

"Sounds awesome Choji, You are a life saver I will be waiting."

I shut my phone. Choji was such a sweet guy never really judging people. I mean he didn't have to get the information for me; but he is willing to help me keep this quite for the most part. I look up at the sky and watch the clouds listen to the people as they pass by. Not two minutes after I got off my phone, it beeps again. I look down and see he has texted me already with the address. Man he wasn't kidding and he works fast. I put my phone back down in my pocket and start heading in the direction of her house. It's not that far from the flower shop it only takes me a few seconds to reach the house. It is a small one story house, well kept. I shift from foot to foot. I am feeling a little nervous about this. I don't understand why. Fuck what will I say? Fuck I didn't have anything planned this was a spur of the moment idea. I am just trying to say sorry for being a bitch all those years ago. Sorry for almost killing you I really am not that cold hearted, we could be friends; even though you tried to kill me at the training grounds… I sighed again probably for the thousandth time today. Fuck it. That's my answer for everything these days. Fuck it, do it.

I reach my hand out knocking on the door. I hear some shuffling around then footsteps coming closer to the door. By this point in time my heart is pounding in my chest. Fuck, fuck, fuck is all that is going through my mind. I wouldn't be so nervous if every time I have tried to apologize to her she just tells me to fuck off. Normally I wouldn't give a fuck but for some unknown fucking reason I feel I have to make things right between us… Pay attention my brain screams at me as I see the door knob start to move. As soon as the door opens I see Tenten look at me annoyed but as soon as I see her face I see the door again and hear a loud slam. As I expected, no words were said; just the slamming of a door in my face. I let out a low growl, setting the vase of flowers on the door step, pulling the card out of my back pocket and leaning it up against the vase. I really don't need this shit. I take my leave heading towards Tayuya's house; hoping she has beer in her fridge because I do not want to take another detour today.

* * *

**A/N**: There you have it the second chapter for this fic! I hope you all enjoyed it. I can't promise another quick update like this one but I will try. I am enjoying writing this fic and planning it out. But hopefully the longest you will have to wait for a next chapter is a week. So review if you liked it. The more feedback I get the better I feel about how this story is going.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Without any more wait here is the next chapter. Thank you the one who reviewed! But as long as I have one fan of this story I will continue it. I already have the next few chapters planned out. **I am using a song in this chapter! **I recommend you listen to **I've seen better days, by sublime**. Ether listen while reading or before It will help get you in the mind set I have envisioned for the characters.

P.S I am trying something new with this chapter. Just in case you don't catch it the Temari's and Tenten's POV for this chapter are happening at the same time. I hope this will help with any confusion.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or its characters. I also do not own the Song I've seen better days. I do not own PlayStation or mortal Kombat. Though I do have the games lol. I only use the characters and the songs for my own enjoyment.

**During songs the following font styles will show who is singing:**

Temari

_Tayuya_

**BOTH**

**Texts in this fic will be marked like so: **

Hello –from whoever-

* * *

**~Temari POV~**

I reach Tayuyas place. I open the door and walk in her one story house. It's not too big but not really small. It has three bedrooms. One she converted into a studio for all her musical instruments, her bed room and a guest room. Sometimes Jugo or Jirobo stays here with her. Depends on which one she is dating at the time, if you can call it that.

"Oi, Shit head took you long enough eh." I hear her call from one of the back rooms.

"I had shit to take care of, you want a beer?" I ask making my way to her fridge praying there was some in there because I needed one about now.

"Yea, then come back to the studio."

I open up the fridge and see that it has a few cases of beer. I say a quiet thank you and grab a twelve pack out 'fuck it' and make my way back to the studio. Tayuya looks at me with a raised eye brow.

"Ha, you drowning yourself today, eh?" she smirks as I throw her a beer out of the case and take one for myself.

"Just one of those days, so why we back here so early?" Her eyes seem to brighten at me. She shuffles back around the chairs and speakers and grabs what looks to be a new bass… fuck…

"I got this new baby in today!" she smirks as I roll my eyes.

"I am not touching that demon thing ever again… Hand it to me and I will make sure you never want another one again…" She seems to pout at this. But I don't give a fuck. Bass was fun in till she started making me play some weird songs that just pissed me off. Ok guitar I can understand and have fun with but no reason to play a bass like a guitar. But I have a weird feeling… I down the rest of my first beer. I want to play something for once… This is new.

"Hey Tay hand me your guitar." She seems to be confused by this. She normally has to force me to play with her. We have been doing this for a few months now and I am starting to get better at guitar but that fucking bass pisses me off… it is just evil…

"I don't know shit head. Last time I handed something to you, you smashed it." Raising her eye brow she waits for me to reply.

"I am not going to fucking break it… just hand it to me before I change my mind…" this seems to wipe away all the confusion she had. She goes to get it and tune it up. It has been a few days since we have played. I walk over to the computer we had set up just for background music; I look through it to find a song. We haven't found a second guitarist or a drummer so we have been using the computer to play the parts we were missing. I mean Kankuro plays ether the guitar or bass which ever fits his mood; when he is in town. Jugo plays the drums from time to time for us. But like I said I never know what's going on with him, if he is coming or going.

"Tay, do you know track 19?" I turn to look at her as she finishes setting everything up.

"Fuck yea I do that's one of my favorites!" She is getting happier by the moment. This causes me to giggle a bit. I never thought me doing things without force for someone would bring this much happiness maybe Shikamaru was right. I'll have to remember to try and start being more active with my friends I guess. I walk over to the case and grab another beer out. Taking a long swig I look back over to her.

"Well that's the one we are doing…" I rub the back of my neck with my free hand "But I want to try something different this time…"

"Oh?" is all she says

"Can you do back up?" When I ask this she just starts laughing… Come on I just had this feeling of wanting to do something… I down the rest of my second beer; determined not to let my mood go south.

"You want to sing shit head…" she starts to laugh so hard that I see a small tear fall from her eye. "I don't think I have ever heard you sing… This will be good… Do I need to get a recorder…?" This only causes her to laugh more.

"Ok, ok it's not that funny…" I slap her in the back of the head.

"Oi! What the fuck!" she rubs the back of her head glaring at me.

"Look ass whole, you are the one that got me into this shit." I say in a mocking tone. "Grab your bass and let's do this shit, before I don't want to anymore…"

I walk over and grab the guitar off its stand and start to move the microphone to a good spot. As she picks up her bass she grabs the remote to the computer getting into her spot and starting the music like we have done so many times before…

**~Third POV~**

As the music starts to play Temari closes her eyes and starts to sway a little, her foot taps with the beat. She lets out a breath.

It goes a little something like this

In my shoes my toes are busted,

My kitchen says my bread is molded,

I got a good job at the dollar store,

One foot in the hole, one foot gettin' deeper,

with a broken mirror and a blown out speaker

And I ain't got much else to lose.

Temari lets a small smile play on her lips as she sings. Looking lost in thought as she sings the song with as much passion as she can. Tayuya just watches smiling more as the song goes on.

I'm faded, flat busted;

I've been jaded I've been dusted.

I know that I've seen better days.

One foot in the hole, one foot gettin' deeper,

Crank it to eleven, blow another speaker and

**I ain't got, I ain't got much to loose **

**'Cause **

Both Temari and Tayuya look to each other swaying with the music; just letting go. They let their fingers slid up and down their instruments.

**I've seen better days **I've been star of many plays

**I've seen better days** _and the bottom drops out._

**I've seen better days **I've been star of many plays

**I've seen better days **_and the bottom drops out._

Temari takes a deep breath and closes her eyes once again.

Now My cup's filled up with five buck wine

I find myself here all the time

Another rip in the glass another chip in my tooth

Rained on I've been stained on

Found another goat I tried to put the blame on

And now I'm steppin on all the cracks

So I guess there ain't no use

'Cause

They again look towards each other. Temari showing the first genuine smile she has in a long time. They both bounce along with the song; singing as loud as they can.

**I've seen better days** I've been star of many plays

**I've seen better days** _and the bottom drops out._

**I've seen better days** I've been star of many plays

**I've seen better days** _and the bottom drops out._

_"Do you like my gucci bag?"_

Tayuya says in a mocking tone.

That's beautiful, beautiful

Temari says back trying to hold back laughter. Slightly pushing Tayuya playfully on the shoulder

_Check it check it check it out, _

I'm bent like glass second hand like glory,

Missed the bus but I'm in no hurry,

Molasses fast no business born,

One foot in the hole, one foot getting deeper,

Crank it to eleven, blow another speaker and

**I aint got i aint got much to lose **

**'Cause **

**I've seen better days** I've been star of many plays

**I've seen better days** _and the bottom drops out._

**I've seen better days** I've been star of many plays

**I've seen better days**,

I've seen better days,

I know that i've seen better days,

_(the bottom drops out) _

I've been the star, of so many plays,

_(and the bottom drops out) _

Walked on the edge with that hobo way.

_(the bottom drops out) _

'Cause I know I know that I've seen better days

_(and the bottom drops out) _

Now I'm real thirsty...

As the song ends they both bust out into laughter…

**~Temari POV~**

"Damn I needed that…" I say still laughing a little. I walk over grab another beer for me and throwing another at Tayuya.

"Yea, I didn't know you could sing, shit head!" she smirks "You were holding out on me, next time tell me things like that" She then laughs, sitting down on the small couch; she had moved into the studio saying she spent too much time in here not to have something comfy to sit on.

"Eh, I normally don't like to." I shrug "I just was in the mood ya know?" Doesn't help that again I attempted to do something nice and it back fired. That song hits a little too close to how I feel. I let a small smile play on my lips. 'fuck it, nothing left to lose' I snicker at my own reference to the song.

"Oi, before you get too lost in thought… or I forget… I got something for you!" She gets up faster than I ever thought she could move, running over to the closet she pulled the new bass out of; I look around her I see another bass and a guitar.

"Shikamaru was saying you were a little more down today than normal… So I figured you could have this ya know." She grabs the guitar and hands it to me.

"There are already two in the studio, and with what you just did; I think you enjoy playing with me more than you let on." She smirks "I figure you take it home and practice you might actually be decent…" at that point I smack her in the back of the head again.

"Oi, What the fuck!" she glares at me.

"I am already decent, ass. But thanks." I take the acoustic guitar putting it in a small cloth case; setting it beside the door so I won't forget it when I leave.

"So you going to tell me bout the shit you got into before coming here or does it not matter?" She sits back down in the couch propping her leg up on one of the smaller chairs scattered in the room. "Only reason I ask is it seems to have put you in a mood…"

She adds that second part as if she was reading my mind. I guess I got lost in thought again. I start to tell her about the flower shop and my plan for apologizing to Tenten as we sip on our beers and just relax.

**~Tenten POV~**

I open my eyes and yawn; looking around I see I am on my couch in the living room. I let out a sigh, guessing my body decided I needed a nap. I look around not seeing Neji anywhere when I hear the bathroom door close. What time is it? I ask myself looking towards the clock seeing it is only three in the afternoon I sigh again. What am I going to do today…? OH I know I just got the new mortal kombat, oh yea its killing time. I giggle to myself as I make my way over to my PlayStation. Just because the war is over and it's peaceful doesn't mean I can't enjoy some form of violence. When a girl has to kill a girl has to kill. Just as I was pulling the game out of its case I hear a knock at the door. I let out a long sigh. I swear if it is another door to door sales man I will hit him they are so annoying… I get up annoyed not only by the fact it could be said salesman but also they are now cutting into my gaming time. I mean Neji is in the shower best time ever to play and not have him huffing and puffing that games are stupid and a waste of time.

As soon as I open the door I see it is Temari… but before my brain has a chance to fully comprehend what is going on, I slam the door shut again and my back is against it with different things flying through my head in mere seconds. What the heck is Temari doing here…? Wait did I just hear a growl?! Did she have flowers? OH Shoot Neji is here. I hear footsteps walking away… Is she gone? I slowly open the door back up not seeing her. I look down and I see flowers and what looks like a card. I look back at the bathroom door and hear the water shut off. Shoot, shoot. I grab the flowers and card and rush them into the kitchen hiding them underneath the sink. I mean Neji can be a bit protective of things that are 'his'… He might claim they are from some boy or something. I will check them out after he leaves. At this time I space out again. Why was she here, with flowers of all things? I thought I made my point clear I was still mad. I mean how you get over not only almost dying, but having your first chance at becoming a chunin taken away by someone that was already a chunin and shouldn't have been there in the first place. I mean yea it's been forever since then and I am a jounin now, but I can hold a grudge if I want damn it!

"Tenten did you hear what I just said?" Neji is now looking at me shoot I was spaced out again.

"um, no I am sorry, can you please repeat what you said?" I smile at him hoping he won't be in a mood.

"I said I will be at the compound late tonight. I am helping Hinata and Hanabi with a new move." He says while picking up his bag off one of the smaller chairs.

"Ok, well tell them I said hello and hope it goes well!" I walk over to him giving him a small kiss. He starts walking towards the door. "Oh I work tomorrow I forgot to tell you earlier, so I will see you tomorrow afternoon, I'll make dinner?" I ask. I opened up a weapon shop after the war. I mean I have to stay busy somehow since missions have gone down.

"That will be nice." He waves walking out the door. I let out a sigh.

Now what the heck did Temari bring me…? I go back into the kitchen taking the vase out and sitting it on the counter along with the card. I look over the flowers for a few minutes. It is a very beautiful arrangement. This isn't something Temari would have been able to do herself. I know she is somewhat smart but this is to girly even for her. I pause for a moment going over all the means of the flowers in my head. No way… I can understand the apology, wanting to be friends, and patients; but Temari never shows humility. She never wants to be in harmony with something innless it is the wind, from what I have seen at least. As far as trustworthy that's one I cannot comment on. I pull out my phone to text Ino.

-Hey Ino anyone come by the flower shop today? Or has it been slow like normal?

I ask trying to seem normal, as I sit my phone down knowing it will be a minute before she replies. I pick the card back up and start to read it.

_Tenten-_

_ If you are reading this then one of two things happened. I ether couldn't bring myself to knock on your door or you slammed the door in my face. _

I pause at this point. So she assumed I would re-act that way. I let out a little giggle. Maybe she is smarter than I give her credit for.

_ I am assuming it is the later, since you and I both know I don't like to back out of things. No matter how impossible they seem. Look I am terrible at this shit so I am just going to be blunt. I know you hate me. I know you want to kill me, you have showed me this. I am not asking for things to be fine in one day. I am just trying to get it to where we can at least act civil around each other and whatever happens from there happens. I am sorry for the past but I cannot change that. The only thing I can control is what I do now. So I will leave you my number and whatever you decided to do, burn it, throw it away or contact me you will have it. Maybe one day we can talk, you can yell at me or hit me. Or we can just chill or something. Take it easy. _

_Temari. 198-1964_

I finish reading it letting the words sink in. I re-read it one more time to make sure I have fully understood what all she has said. I sigh picking up my phone; I store her number. I don't understand why I am doing it but if she is trying this hard at least I can store her number. I still hate her though. After that thought my phone beeps.

-We had one customer but others than that slow as normal. I might clock out early to bother Sakura at the hospital. –Ino-

-Would your one customer happen to be Temari? –Tenten-

-Yea! How did you know? –Ino-

-Wait don't answer that… Shoot –Ino-

-I am not getting in the middle of this Tenten! –Ino-

I laugh at Ino's reaction; she already knows why I know. I guess it is in her nature to think I would make her chose a side or something. I swear some of the people she hangs out with are so shallow. But I would never do that. I know Temari is friends with her and Sakura. It is not my place to tell them who they can and can't be friends with. No matter how much I hate Temari.

-Ino chill you don't have to be in the middle of this, but I have some questions I am coming down to the flower shop. Don't run away. I'll be there in like ten. –Tenten-

-Damn it. –Ino-

I walk to my bedroom setting the flowers down on my dresser I can always tell Neji I got them while he was out because they were pretty. Not like the males understand the langue of flowers anyway. I fold the card up and put it in my nightstand drawer then turn to find some clean cloths. After about five minutes I leave out my door heading towards the flower shop. So much for killing shit today, I sigh, maybe when I get back.

**~Temari POV~**

I somehow manage to make it back to my apartment complex. I should have just stayed over at Tayuya's but she informed me that Jugo was heading over; that was drama I didn't want to see. Stumbling up the stairs to the second floor I manage to make it to my door. When I get there I look down noticing a small box; with 'from Tenten' written on the side. I set my newly acquired guitar down against the wall. It might just be because I am drunk, but this makes me paranoid for some reason; 'possible because she has tried to kill me before' I snicker a bit. And I did randomly show up at her house with flowers. Now that I think about that while drunk that seems kind of stalkerish, I didn't think that all the way through... I kneel down close to the small box looking every inch of it over. What the fuck… I am trying to find some form of seal or trace that she planted a paper bomb on it. After about ten minutes I conclude, it is ok to at least pick up. I might have poked it with a stick before moving it; but I will neither confirm nor deny anything at this point.

I take it inside and sit it down on the coffee table, at least if it is timed to go off it won't take anything I care about out. I take the guitar back to my bedroom and return to stare at the small box on the coffee table. How do I get it open…? I go grab a beer out of the fridge; I sit on a bar stool at the kitchen counter, Sipping my beer. Well let's see I moved it, it was light… to light… so whatever is in there is ether small or in fact a paper bomb. Fuck it what can I use. I look around the room, sighing and thinking about the different ways I can get it open without touching it or destroying it, just in case it is a peace offering. Wait why is that my last thought? It could be just a peace offering. Wait maybe that's what she wants me to think… I finish my beer and grab another.

Hum I know what I can do! I get up and run to the bedroom. Well run as well as a drunk can and start to pull the strings out of two of my hoodies. On my way back into the living room I grab some tape out of a drawer in the kitchen and I sit down next to the coffee table. Let's see... let's see… I tape the box to the table so it won't move but a small part of it is hanging off the edge. I take the two strings and tie them to my ninja star. And place the corner of the box in the crease of the ninja star and I bring the string to opposite sides of the box this should hopefully make it go semi straight. Though I am drunk so fuck it lets see what happens. I back off as far as the strings will let me and get behind the couch as much as I can. LET'S DO THIS SHIT! I am way to hyper about this now. I give a small pull on the string and duck behind my couch just in case. I hear cardboard rip as well as the ninja star hitting the ground. I wait a few seconds just in case. I slowly peak around the corner and see that the box has in fact opened just enough to look down inside. YES! I AM AWESOME! I scream in my head, jumping up and down a little. I finish off my beer. Looking around for a flash light, I find one and look inside the box. What the fuck… is that a flower? I open the box up the rest of the way and it is a sing Oxeye daisy… Oxeye daisy, Ino explained this, what did it mean again… fuck… Patience? Fuck yea that means my plan wasn't a failure. I rub the back of my neck well we aren't talk per say but this is a start I guess. Wait why was it in a box? I pull at my cell phone.

-What the fuck Ino –Temari-

A few seconds go by before my phone beeps back at me.

-What are you talking about Temi? –Ino-

-I know it was your fucking Idea, who the hell puts a flower in a box damn it! A little warning next time –Temari-

-Oh that, lol well Tenten wanted to give it to you, you weren't home… wait… how paranoid were you? –Ino-

-Very, you ass whole. Tomorrow is your death btw… I am too drunk to stumble there now. –Temari-

-Looking forward to it ;-D sleep well. –Ino-

And with that I put my phone on the charger and walk back to my bed room. At least it's a start I sigh. Tomorrow might be an ok day.

* * *

**A/N: **An that is the end of the first day! Wow three chapters to explain one day lol. I wanted to put chapter two and three together because having the same day split in different chapters bothers me. But I wanted to get a few chapters out there fast. So from now on you might be getting longer chapters from me but longer time between updates. I know I said that last chapter and posted again the next day but I really had to get this one on paper. Read and review! The more I know you guys are liken this the better I feel about how I am doing with it. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter. I hope this chapter helps clear up some confusion. Neji and Tenten are dating currently. But it won't last too long, drama to happen sooner or later. I will not spoil too much for you guys. I am also trying something with my POV seeing if it will help the flow of the story. Let me know how you feel this chapter goes.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I also do not own any songs that I use in this chapter.

* * *

**Songs if you wish to listen to the before reading or after the reading these are the songs used in this chapter:**

What I've got by sublime. is Temari's ring tone.

To be loved by Papa roach. is the song Tayuya and Temari play at the club.

Stay by Sugarland is Temari's break down song.

PS as in last chapter the singing font is as follows.

Temari

_Tayuya_

**both**

* * *

*BEEP* *BEEEP* '_Early in the morning, risin' to the street'_

Can be heard from the dark room, a soft mumble can be heard "fuck not so loud".

'_Light me up that cigarette and I strap shoes on my feet' _

"Ok that needs to stop now…" A shadow shifts back and forth on the bed as a hand comes up and gently rubs the sleep out of the annoyed looking teal eyes. "Fuck!"

*BEEP* *BEEP* _'Got to find a reason, a reason things went wrong'_

She shifts again, her hand circling around the small phone. 'finally' she thinks as she shuts it off sitting up in her bed, bring her hand back through her hair; letting a small yawn play on her lips.

"Who the fuck is trying this hard to reach me at ten in the morning" She mumbles to herself throwing the small phone back on the bed getting up to walk to the kitchen. 'Fuck it, they can wait till I wake up' she thinks to herself. Walking up to the cabinets she pulls out a can of coffee putting extra scopes of the brown grains into the machine; in attempts to kill off the impending hang over. She hits start going back into her room and picking up the phone once more. Three missed calls five new texts is written on the screen. 'did the world end' she smirked at her thought. The three calls were from Choji, Ino and Tayuya. Scrolling to her texts she reads.

-Hey Temari, Shika, Ino, Sakura and I are going to get BBQ at noon you are more than welcome to join! –Choji-

She sighs scrolling to the next message.

-Hey Temi! The five of us are getting food, so get up! BBQ normal place you better be there! –Ino-

'Well I guess I know what I am doing at noon…' She thinks as she scrolls down to the next.

-Hey shit head let me know when you're up I gotta question for ya. –Tayuya-

-Shit head get up now! For real this is something we need to do… if you don't answer you are going to do it no matter if you want to or not you have thirty minutes. –Tayuya-

-Ok, fuck you. Be at club 9 at ten tonight. We are playing one song for open mic night. –Tayuya-

'Fuck…' She lets her fingers type out on the phone sending a message back to Tayuay.

-Ok ass whole… If I have to do it we are doing track 12 and I am taking lead… next time let me sleep in. –Temari-

'fuck…' She lets out another sigh "well looks like my whole day is planned out for me…" with that thought she went back to the kitchen pouring herself a cup of coffee and walking back into her room to get ready for her shower.

* * *

The door to the small shopped chimed as a woman with red hair poking out of her baseball cap walked in. Tenten looked up from behind her counter to greet the woman.

"Hey Tayuya, What brings you to the weapon store?" she asks with a small confused look on her face.

"Oi, I didn't know you worked here…" Tayuya pauses at this taking a second to look Tenten up in down. The two of them didn't really talk but they got along just fine. No reason to bicker over petty things. "I was just going to ask the owner if I could place these flyers up." She sits a flyer down on the counter for Tenten to read.

**Looking for members one guitarist/bassist and drummer needed. Please e-mail Gamergirlred for more information regarding additions. **

"I don't see why you can't hang it" Tenten stated matter-of-factly "Just place It on the board to the right of the door." She pointed towards the board.

"Really? Ya sure?" Tayuya raised an eye brow questioning the weapon mistress.

"Yea I am sure." Tenten giggles at this "I am the owner ya know." She smirks at Tayuya's reaction as she shuffles towards the board to place the flyer.

"Hey Tayuya can I ask you a question?"

"Sure panda bear what's up?" Tayuya turns back towards Tenten smirking in amusement, looking at the annoyed face of Tenten 'she must not like that nick name, hehe keeping it' she thought.

"Don't call me that again Tayuya… Anyways I have been trying to figure out why after all this time Temari is trying to make things right between us… Ino couldn't answer me yesterday but she sure seems positive Temari means well…" Tenten is looking at Tayuya, dead focused like if she looked away she would miss something.

"Well panda bear" Tayuya says a little annoyed. Ignoring the glare Tenten was giving. She let out a small sigh rubbing her temple with her fingers. The fact that Temari has been trying to make things right for longer than Tenten realized didn't help calm Tayuya down. But in a normal tone she continued.

"I really can't tell ya, ya know. It would be like me asking Ino for information on Sakura or you… ya know." She pauses a moment "Even though Ino is the gossip queen she would never spill that info… it's like trying to get Knights of the Round…" (1) Tenten lets out a small giggle at the reference; this was true even though Ino gossiped she kept information of her girlfriend and best friend well kept secrets.

"All I can say for sure panda bear is that she means well… from what I can tell but that's all I can say" she smirks at Tenten "why does it matter to you anyway?" Tenten looks a little taken back by the question.

"I don't know really… I just want to know before I possible start talking back to her. I would hate to start being nice to her and become her friend just for it all to back fire." As Tenten was saying this she looked away from Tayuya like avoiding the red heads gaze would keep her from reading her mind.

"Well, Temari says she wants to be friends… and from what I can tell she hasn't hurt Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru or I… and she hasn't done anything to betray us… So I believe you are safe panda bear…" Tayuya looks at Tenten with a raised eye brow. "This might be too much info, worst case Temari kicks my ass later. But the only people I have known her to hurt are her flings that mean nothing. She has her own reasons for those and I don't question it because she is my friend."

Tenten looks at her lost in thought. She doesn't ever remember a time her and Tayuya have talked this long without her foul mouth spouting something rude or annoying… Maybe she needed to open her eyes to different people.

"But that being said again I don't think you have anything to worry about; with that creepy boy toy of yours an all." Tayuya winks at Tenten and snickers; as Tenten turned about six shades of red.

"He is not a boy toy or creepy, Tayuya I swear you are foul mouth version of Ino…" Tayuya glares at her

"Oi, Don't compare me to blonde!"

"Ok, ok" Tenten lets out a giggle

With that last word they said their good byes as Tayuya walked out of the shop; rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. She knows somewhat of what Temari is doing. Temari swears she wants friendship with the little weapon mistress, but that glow in her eyes when she talks; Tayuya knows better. It has been a long time since she has seen Temari's eyes as alive as they were last night. Tayuya let out another sigh, as for Tenten and her boy toy… Everyone knew Tenten and Neji got together after the war; everyone also knew that it seemed forced. That is the reason Tayuya will never call Neji Tenten's boyfriend and only call him a boy toy. Suddenly Tayuya was pulled out of her thoughts by her phone. She flipped it open to read.

-Ok ass whole… If I have to do it we are doing track 12 and I am taking lead… next time let me sleep in. –Temari-

This causes Tayuya to snicker. This is going to be a good night.

-Before I forget Tenten is now called panda bear and nothing else got it shit head? Trust me you will love her re-action lol –Tayuya-

* * *

Temari looks down at her phone reading the text sent by Tayuya as she enters the BBQ shop looking up she sees the four Shinobi she was looking for a small smile is on her face as she walks over and sits down beside Choji.

"Well someone is in a good mood!" Ino says looking perkier than normal. Looking around the table Shikamaru was looking out a window while Choji was smiling back at Temari; Sakura with her nose in a book, resting a hand on Ino's thigh.

"Don't start with all this perkiness this morning Ino… I am still plotting your death." Temari says with a cocky smirk. Sakura looks up from her book looking at Ino with a raised eye brow as if asking what was going on.

"Oh you won't do anything Temi." Ino giggles sticking her tongue out. Looking at Sakura she continues. "I didn't know Temi was going to be drunk last night and I might have done something to mess with her paranoia." Ino giggles again looking as innocent as possible. Sakura just rolls her eyes and goes back to her reading. This happened from time to time. Possible someone with some new illness is at the hospital which means Sakura is pulling over time again.

"Anyways what are you guys up to tonight?" Temari asks as she orders her usual.

"Well as you can see Sakura is being a pain, so I am probably going to have a girl's night out. You should come Temi you never come to these things." Ino gives Temari the best puppy dog eyes she can manage.

"Sorry can't do blonde. I gotta do this gig with Tayuya tonight at club 9." After Temari says this Ino pulls out her cell phone and starts punching something into it. (2) Choji breaks the silent.

"Well Shikamaru and I might go to a small village just to enjoy some time off." Shikamaru just nods at this as if to agree.

"Well you guys have fun with that." Temari says simple as the rest of the food arrives they all fall into a comfortable silence and from time to time Ino can be seen rolling her eyes at her phone and laughing.

"Well I have to go take care of something… You said you guys are playing at club 9?" Ino asks one last time as she gets up to leave hand in hand with Sakura. (2)

"Yea if I remember right Tayuya said we go on around ten." Temari said looking as if she was in deep thought about something.

"Well, I might see you guys there and if not good luck!" after that was said the rest of them said their good byes; Choji and Shikamaru off to some small village and Temari off to Tayuya to get ready for the night.

* * *

The club was darkly lit as you see people around the stage, and dance floor slowly moving with the music and enjoying their drinks. Four girls walk in, setting down at a corner table at the back of the bar. It was Kin who broke the silence between the girls.

"So Tenten how did Ino get you out of your hole?" Kin reaches over grabbing a drink from the tray the waiter was carrying and passed one to Hinata who took it and looked for Tenten to reply.

"Well… Neji ditched me again to go train with Naruto and Lee so I figured why not." She said shrugging. Neji seemed to be ditching her more and more lately and she didn't understand why. It was starting to make her angry. It seemed she was the only one putting any effort into the relationship. She let a small sigh. Looking up to Hinata she says "I am actually surprised you managed to get Hinata away from Kiba." She giggles at this. While Hinata started to blush.

"He he had to do something with his mother tonight so I am free." Hinata smiled sweetly. After Naruto told Hinata that he loved her but not the same way she opened up to Kiba; who has been a surprisingly sweet boyfriend to her.

"Well I am going to the bar get some drinks." Tenten said over her shoulder walking towards the bar. Once she was out of ear shot Kin spoke up again.

"So why does she go out with Neji? He hasn't done shit for her…" Ino glared at kin's remark.

"Look, she is happy it is not our place to get involved…" Ino then picked up her drink taking a sip.

"Well Hinata do you have any ideas why he keeps ditching her?" Kin looks over to Hinata with a questioning eye.

"No sorry, I could ask him. But I doubt he would tell me." Hinata looked saddened by her cousin's actions. The group let the music wash over them.

Not ten minutes after Tenten returned bands started to play at the open mic night. There was this really good band made up of goths, an Asian pop band. Just as the girls were getting a good buzz going they heard the D.J come on over the music.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen we have a new group with us tonight. Welcome to the stage: What the Fucks."

The girls snicker at this name. Who in their right mind would name their group that? Just as that thought entered Tenten's mind she looked up to the stage. Dark teal eyes meet brown, Tenten just stared back unsure of what to do.

"Temari?" she said softly not sure that she spoke at all. Ino looked over to her then to the stage.

"Yea her and Tayuya are playing tonight isn't it awesome! I don't think I have ever heard Temi sing." Ino giggles as the group watches the two girls on stage setting up.

"Yea, but she looks pissed off at the world" Kin said looking at Ino.

"That is true, but knowing Tayuya she pissed her off before they got here." Ino just shrugged it off.

"Hows everyone doing tonight!" Temari yells into the mic as the people on the dance floor scream back just as excited at a new group. "Tonight we will be doing To be loved hope you enjoy it." With that the crowd grew with more people as the lights went dim. Tenten stood up going back to the bar for another drink but turning to watch the stage. As the music began to play and the people on the floor started to dance she looked up to watch Temari.

Listen up, turn it up and rock it out

party on, I wanna hear you scream and shout

this is real, as real as it gets

I came to your town to get some fucking respect

taking it back to hardcore level

you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal

taking it back to hardcore level

you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal.

Temari's eye held a sort of hidden pain, and another emotion that Tenten couldn't put a finger on. She felt entranced by those secret teal eyes. Then Temari closed her eyes tight.

Go!

**Whoa I'll never give in**

**Whoa I'll never give up**

**Whoa I'll never give in**

I just wanna be, wanna be loved

**Whoa I'll never give in**

**Whoa I'll never give up**

**Whoa I'll never give in**

I just wanna be, wanna be loved

Before Tenten's brain could understand what was happening. She was walking into the crowd still staring up at the stage as once again teal eyes meet brown. Temari held a different emotion in her eyes one more predatory.

I want domination

I want your submission

I see you're not resisting

To this temptation

I've got one confession

I love deprivation

I've got a jet black heart

It's all fucked up and it's falling apart

Once again Temari closed her eyes. The crowd around Tenten moving in rhythm with the song arms and body's dancing as if they were just as lost as she was in Temari's song.

**Whoa I'll never give in**

**Whoa I'll never give up**

**Whoa I'll never give in**

I just wanna be, wanna be loved

**Whoa I'll never give in**

**Whoa I'll never give up**

**Whoa I'll never give in**

I just wanna be, wanna be loved

By this time Tenten was standing front and center, staring up onto the stage; watching Temari play with such passion. They both locked eyes as if daring the other to look away.

I've got another confession

I fell to temptation

And there is no question

There was some connection

I've got to follow my heart

No matter how far

I've gotta roll the dice

Never look back and never think twice

Tenten felt warmth washing over her as she was lost in a trace of the music.

**Whoa I'll never give in**

**Whoa I'll never give up**

**Whoa I'll never give in**

I just wanna be, wanna be loved

**Whoa I'll never give in**

**Whoa I'll never give up**

**Whoa I'll never give in**

I just wanna be, wanna be loved

At this point Tenten watched Temari's eyes turn dark and shift from where Tenten was over to a woman by the bar.

Take your past and burn it up and let it go

Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know

That's the deal; you get no respect

You're gonna get yours

You better watch your fucking neck

Tenten didn't know who this woman was but Temari was singing with such venom in her words that it made her shiver. But the woman who looked like she knew the glare was for her and her alone just seemed to smile then mock a yawn and turn her back towards Temari.

Take your past and burn it up and let it go

Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know

That's the deal; you get no respect

You're gonna get yours

You better watch your fucking neck

**Whoa I'll never give in**

**Whoa I'll never give up**

**Whoa I'll never give in**

I just wanna be, wanna be loved

**Whoa I'll never give in**

**Whoa I'll never give up**

**Whoa i'll never give in**

I just wanna be, wanna be loved

As the song ended Tenten shook her head looking around as if she broke a daze she was in she returned to the table the other girls were sitting at. They were all still talking over small things nothing that Tenten took note of. When Tenten saw Temari walk over to the bar where that woman was standing. The one Temari was glaring at not too long ago. It looked like they were fighting; it was too hard to hear anything with the music that was now playing once again.

"Hey Ino, who is that with Temari?" Tenten asked while point to where the two girls were. As it looked like Tayuya was walking over to keep the peace.

"Oh that's Karin…" Ino looked away as if to drop the subject but Kin continued.

"That's the only one of Temari's flings that walked away without a scratch." She snickered at her own joke while Ino looked annoyed at her.

"Ok Kin that's enough." Ino started but Kin's comment only made Tenten more curious.

"What do you mean by that Kin?" She looked over at Kin.

"I mean she is the only one who broke Temari's heart instead of the other way around." Kin said this as if it was a feat to be proud of.

"Oh" was all Tenten could say; as she looked back over to see Temari storming out. The woman Tenten now knew as Karin just stood there looking all too happy with herself while Tayuya continued to yell at her.

"Hey Ino I think I am taking off, I think I had one to many" Tenten said while standing up.

"Um, ok I talk to you later then I guess." Tenten said her goodbyes to the rest as she went out the door seeing Temari with her guitar turning around a corner.

Tenten followed Temari for what seemed like fifteen minutes far enough back so she wouldn't be seen or heard. 'What am I doing' is all she though as she saw Temari stop by a pound that had a little waterfall beside it. Tenten never knew this place was here it was so beautiful. She just perched herself on a branch and watched as Temari sat there for a moment looking up at the stars before turning her gaze back to her guitar. She let out a sigh then started to unzip the cloth case, pulling out her guitar and slowly picking at the strings. 'What are you doing? What am I doing? Should I say something?' Tenten thought but before she could let another thought enter her brain she heard something that sounded like a song, she quietly shuffled a little closer to try and hear what Temari was singing.

And I'll be begging you, baby, beg you not to leave

But I'll be left here waiting with my heart on my sleeve

Oh, for the next time we'll be here

Seems like a million years and I think I'm dying

What do I have to do to make you see she can't love you like me?

Tenten watched as Temari got up looking to the sky. 'I really shouldn't be here' but she just kept watching.

Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees

I'm so tired of being lonely, don't I give you what you need?

When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know

We don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay? Yeah

Temari walked over to a rock sitting down putting her foot in the water. Letting it wash over her as she continued to play.

You keep telling me, baby there will come a time

When you will leave her arms and forever be in mine

But I don't think that's the truth

And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting

It's too much pain to have to bear to love a woman you have to share

Tenten watch as Temari turned to look down into the pound staring at herself in the water. 'Ok I really, really shouldn't be here' Tenten thought, but it felt just like back at the club Temari's song was pulling her to stay and wait.

Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees

I'm so tired of being lonely, don't I give you what you need?

When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know

We don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay?

Temari looked back up at the stars and that's when Tenten saw it, Temari's face was staring to glisten from the tears she was shedding. Tenten started to feel guilty. 'I should leave now.' Right when Tenten thought that she shifted her weight and a piece of bark fell to the ground.

I can't take it any longer but my will is getting stronger

And I think I know just what I have to do

I can't waste another minute after all that I've put in it

I've given you my best, why does she get the best of you?

So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine (3)

Once she finished her song she heard the small thud from a tree close by her; teal eyes wondered up the tree to see leafs shaking but nothing else. She let a small sigh escape her lips as she put her guitar back into its case and started making her way home.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I normally don't like putting two songs into one chapter but I felt it was a scene that needed to happen so Tenten could see Temari can have other feelings besides bitchy and angry if that makes sense. I also added numbers to my chapter to maybe help with anything that might be confusing or something that I know I am not planning on explaining in later chapters. Thank you for reading and please review!

**1)- This is a gamer refrence. Knights of the Round is a hard summon to get in FF7. Takes a lot of time. **

**2)- I know I have 2 twice. This is a inside look from my mind. Ino pulled out her phone to text Tenten pretty much saying I know what we are doing for girls night. When she says she has to go take care of something she is making sure Tenten will go. In a way Ino is trying to play match maker without getting caught. Make sense? **

**3)- Temari is conflicted currently she is still trying to get over her break up with Karin. But she can tell she is starting to crush on Tenten. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Yay I got two reviews so far for the last chapter so my confidence in this story is growing! So as to not keep my loyal fans waiting any longer I will warn there is a little fluff or tease at the start of this. If you are reading for the story and not the fluff you can skip to the first line break after the story starts to skip it. And you will not miss a thing ;-D.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I also do not own any songs that I use in this chapter.

**There will be a dream at the start of this chapter it will be marked as such:**

_Dream_

* * *

**Songs if you wish to listen to the before reading or after the reading these are the songs used in this chapter:**

What I've got by sublime. is Temari's ring tone.

Something more by Sugarland is Temari and Tenten song they sing.

PS singing font is as follows.

Temari

_Tenten_

**both**

* * *

_The moonlight was the only thing lighting the darkened room; as two bodies moved as one. Temari was running her hand over the small body that lay on top of her; a small growl escaping her lips. She flips the small girl around lying on top of her, nibbling at her ear, slowly kissing down her neck. She lifts her teal eyes to meet brown; both eyes glowing with lust and desire. Temari goes back to work on the smaller girls neck slowly running her teeth down, leaving a small trail of red in the process. Temari whispers huskily into the burnets ear "My control is weakening." While this is said Temari snakes her hand under the smaller girl's shirt running her thumb over the already hardening nipple. "Temi please" is all she can breathe out when Temari pinched the harden peak in between her finger and thumb. "anything you desire panda bear'"she breathed into her ear "your wish will be my command" as to prove a point Temari put more pressure from her thigh into Tenten's core. All Tenten could do was let out a moan as she bucked her hips into Temari's thigh, as if to try to soothe the burning fire that was now washing over her. She took her hands and raked her nails a crossed Temari's back; this caused Temari to grind even harder, "now, now Tenten." She said as she pulled her hand out from under the smaller girls shirt, receiving a disappoint groan. She reached back grabbing Tenten's hands and pinning them above her head. "I'm having fun and if you continue to do that I will lose full control…."_

'Early in the morning, risin' to the street'

'_Fuck go away' She went back to Tenten's neck biting into it. Tasting the sweet taste that she longed for…_

'Light me up that cigarette and I strap shoes on my feet'

'_Are you fucking serious' Temari looked up at the ceiling letting out an angry growl that she was being interrupted. When she looked back at Tenten she noticed she was becoming fuzzy. 'What the fuck'_

'Got to find a reason, a reason things went wrong'

That is when Temari's eyes shot open… She looked around to see she was covered in sweat, in an empty bed; her cellphone glowing on the night stand. 'God Damn IT' She grabbed the evil device and threw it straight at the wall. This was the second time in four days she had, had a wet dream about the weapon mistress and the second time she had be rudely awaken by that damn phone. She liked it better when no one cared when she disappeared when she wanted to… she let out a long sigh and got up to make coffee and shower.

* * *

Tenten looked back down at her phone… 'Still no answer' she remembered what happened the last night she saw Temari, and started to worry a little. Sure they weren't really friends yet but Tenten felt maybe they could work on that. She let out a sigh and pressed call on her phone once more.

"Hey Tayuya, she still isn't answering and I haven't seen her since the club ether." Tenten wasn't going to admit to following Temari that would sound a little stalkerish.

"Oi, ok well fuck, it has been awhile since she has went this MIA normally its only two days." There was a short pause "Do you have any idea where she could have gone, I have already checked the normally places I know of." Tenten then started to wonder if Tayuya knew of the pound.

"I might have an idea but it is a long shot. You want me to just bring her over if I find her right?"

"Yea, check that place out and let me know panda bear… I know you two aren't really on best terms… So thanks for helping."

"It is ok Tayuya, you seemed worried about her after the night at the club… I don't know what happen but I mean if Temari is trying to make things right between us helping out like this will just help right?"

"Yea, yea, ok I'll ether hear from you or talk to you in a bit then. Later"

With that Tenten started making her way down the street. The pound was down past the apartment complex that Temari stayed at so Tenten decided she would at least knock on the door before continuing down the path to the pound. While she was waiting at the door she leaned over the railing looking out over the street blow and that's when she saw her. 'I guess I was only a few minutes late' as she suspected she saw Temari heading down the path to the pound. Tenten took a short cut hoping to cut Temari off but as she was approaching Temari already had her guitar out and music was flowing from it. 'Just my luck, hope she won't be mad.' Tenten sighed slowly walking up but hearing the song that was being sung.

Monday, hard to wake up

Fill my coffee cup, I'm out the door

Yeah, the freeway's standing still today

It's gonna make me late, and thats for sure

I'm running out of gas and out of time

Never gonna make it there by nine

There's gotta be something more

Gotta be more than this

I need a little less hard time

I need a little more bliss

I'm gonna take my chances

Taking a chance I might

Find what I'm looking for

There's gotta be something more

Tenten only a few feet away from Temari stood in shock as Temari turned around to her with a smile on her lips. A smile that was genuine; as she motioned for her to come closer. "Sing with me" she said; and she began to sing again; while Tenten confused joined in.

Five years and there's no doubt

**That I'm burnt out, I've had enough**

**So now boss man, here's my two weeks**

**I'll make it short and sweet, so listen up**

**I could work my life away, but why?**

**I got things to do before I die**

A smile worked its way onto Tenten's lips as she started getting louder with Temari, both of them getting lost in the music as they circled around each other.

**There's gotta be something more**

**Gotta be more than this**

**I need a little less hard time**

**I need a little more bliss**

**I'm gonna take my chances**

**Taking a chance I might**

**Find what I'm looking for**

**There's gotta be something more**

Temari winked, Tenten picked up the cue they then took turns with the next few lyrics; just enjoying each other's company in the beautiful day.

Some believe in destiny, and some believe in fate

_I believe that happiness is something we create_

You best believe that I'm not gonna wait

_'Cause there's gotta be something more_

I get home 7:30 the house is dirty, but it can wait

_Yeah, 'cause right now I need some downtime_

To drink some red wine and celebrate

_Armageddon could be knocking at my door_

But I ain't gonna answer that's for sure.

**There's gotta be something!**

**There's gotta be something more**

**Gotta be more than this**

**I need a little less hard time**

**I need a little more bliss**

**I'm gonna take my chances**

**Taking a chance I might**

**Find what I'm looking for**

**There's gotta be something more**

Both girls laughed, Tenten was the first to speak.

"That was surprisingly fun, thank you for sharing that with me." She smiled at Temari who walked back over to her case putting her guitar away.

"Yes it was… Now tell me panda bear" Temari paused to catch Tenten's re-action; Tayuya was right it was cute she will have to remember to thank her for that later. "Why are you here? Or better yet do you know you are getting worse at following me…" Temari just kept her cocky smirk as she watch Tenten's face fall from annoyed at the nickname to a small blush.

"I wasn't trying to follow you… You went MIA for four days Temi."

"OI, don't call me that!" Temari said "and if I feel like being alone I feel like being alone… And its following when I know no one knows I come here not even Tayuya." Tenten didn't know how to counter that so she changed subjects.

"Well Temi I hate to break it to you, the moment you called me panda bear you gave me the right to call you your nickname!" Tenten stuck her tongue out at Temari in a teasing manner.

"Well… Fuck ok, anyways if you needed me you could just call me like a normal person not follow me…" As soon as the words left her mouth Temari face palmed herself in her head.

"Well, Tayuya, Ino and I tried… Knowing you, you ether turned if off or broke it." As Tenten said this she saw Temari look away for a second before returning her gaze. "And I would say you broke your phone… What are we going to do with you?"

Temari said nothing to this remark the things she would allow Tenten to do to her… She mentally slapped herself telling her mind to focus. But all coherent thoughts went out the window when she felt Tenten handing her, her guitar case and grabbing her hand forcing her to walk beside her back towards the village.

"Come on Tayuya wants you over at her place." Tenten said looking back at Temari with a smile.

"I see Tay sent you… You two better not team up… I will bring death upon you both." (1)

Tenten just let a sigh be her only response to that comment as she continued to drag Temari back to the street. With no clue of the turmoil she was causing in Temari. 'Fuck her hand feels so soft and warm inviting almost' Temari again shook her head. As soon as they reached the street Tenten let go of Temari's hand, figuring she wouldn't try to escape anymore and come along willing. They continued on to Tayuya's house in a comfortable silence.

* * *

"Oi, Tenten did you find shit head?" Tayuya yelled from the couch not looking up from her game.

"Yep, now give me." Tenten reach out her hand to grab the second controller and plopped down beside her on the couch joining her in what appeared to be zombie slaying. At this scene Temari let out a sigh.

"Ok ass whole mind telling me why you sicked the panda on me?" Temari sat down in the recliner that faced the couch as well as the TV.

"Simple shit head… you went MIA… so I wanted to make sure you at least were still among the livin ya know? OH also we are going to Ino and Sakura's party tomorrow night"

"Yes I am among the living mother… And you could have let me know about the party another way than dragging me here" Temari rested her head in her hands.

"Really shit head? Tell me how when you probably broke your phone… Come on give me some criedt I know you better than that ya know."

Tenten looked away from the screen for a brief moment.

"You wanna play Temi?" she went to pick up the third controller when Tayuya yelled at her.

"You do not give shit head a controller… She is still not allowed to play…" Tenten raised an eye brow at this. "Shit head explain to her what you did to my last three controllers you used…" Temari lifted her head putting her finger to her chin to think.

"Well ass whole it's not my damn fault… If you are given a knife to kill shit with it should kill shit." Tenten couldn't help but laugh.

"Temi, EVERYONE knows after like the third round you don't knife zombies anymore." Temari started to glare at Tenten.

"Shit head not the point tell her what you did…" Tayuya said this as if she was scolding a young child.

"Let's see the first one." Temari pointed towards the sliding door to the back yard. "I threw out into the woods. The second one got smashed into the T.V. I don't remember the third one because I was drunk but Tayuya swears it involved me using my fan as a bat and hitting it into town." Tenten just stared at Temari as if she was telling some lie. But when Tayuya never corrected her, and she remembers why Temari didn't have her phone anymore. She knew it must all have been true. So she just laughed, and Temari glared harder at her. The rest of the day went by with just the three of them hanging out. Temari watching them kill things on the TV every now and then stealing one of their controllers playing long enough to kill one or two things before getting angry and Tenten coming to the rescue as if to save the inanimate objects life.

* * *

**A/N:** A short but simple chapter. It is more of a filler chapter but a good kind. The seeds of friendship are starting to show what will happen tomorrow? Did Tayuya say party? Woot woot! Thanks for reading and review!

**1)-** Temari says you two better not team up on me meaning possible for site? Maybe see's Tenten and Tayuya will be good friends those causing pranks and humorous things to ensue? I dono we shall see mwhahaha.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hello everyone sorry for such the long wait on this one. I hope you enjoy it! I was going over my chapter outlines making sure I was still on track. I am hoping to get 15-20 chapters out of this fic. So hope you all enjoy! Please review.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I also do not own any songs that I use in this chapter.

* * *

A small light started to poor into the room casting a crossed the bed as well as the small woman sleeping soundly. A small groan could be heard as hands made their way up to her eyes rubbing them softly. She let out a soft yawn as her hands moved up ward stretching out a crossed the bed. She felt around as if looking for something, then brown eyes opened turning her head to the other side of the bed she saw that it was empty and her eyebrows come up together and she sighed again looking towards the door. She could hear the shower being shut off and within minutes she saw Neji re-appear in her bedroom.

"Why are you up so early? Come back to bed and cuddle a little please." She wore a small pout on her face when she asked this.

"Not this morning Tenten. I must be off to train again with Lee." When he said this it just caused the small weapon mistress to pout more, she put on her best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"But Neji you have been training with him almost every day for the past week, and I helped out not to long ago he seems fine!" After Neji put on his training attire he walked over to her side of the bed sitting down to look at her.

"You know he is leaving on Tuesday. To help Gaara for who knows how long." Tenten let out a sigh. She knew, turns out the letter Temari had delivered was Gaara asking for Lee to help train new Shinobi since the war they haven't had a good taijutsu trainer.

"Ok but after he leaves I get double cuddle time!" She smirked at this. But Neji didn't reply he just looked away and continued to get ready to leave.

Once he was finished he gave Tenten a small kiss and left. No more words were said. Tenten just sat there staring at the door. Lost in her own thoughts she thought about how Lee was leaving soon. She was worried that her relationship with Neji was going nowhere. Oh how she yearned for a relationship like Kiba's and Hinatas. He was always there for Hinata, always showing emotion, caring, hugging and kissing. Shoot even Ino and Sakura showed more PDA, in their relationship than anything Neji and she did. She let out a sigh. 'I might just be over thinking things.' After that thought passed her mind she remembered something pulling out her cell phone she texted one last reminder to Neji.

-Don't forget the party tonight at Ino's, it's a going away party for Lee, so make sure to be there! –Tenten-

Once she was finished with that she got up to take a shower and go about her day.

* * *

The door to the small house opened and the only thing that could be heard from inside was gun fire and yelling.

"Oi, shit head bring me a beer before you get in here." Tayuya called out. Temari just sighed, going to the fridge and pulled out a case taking into the living room.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking… It's only eleven." Temari handed the enraged red head a can of beer before sitting the case in between them and taking her normal seat in the recliner.

"Yea… well, Jirobo is up my ass about Jugo so fuck them both and bring on the beer." Tayuya reached over grabbing a second control that was beside her "come on help out."

Temari took the controller "are you sure? You know I suck at this and I thought I was still 'grounded' from touching your controllers" she began to mash buttons to help kill things with Tayuya.

"Well shit head, I have been playin with panda bear so I'm used to the two person shit now… And I need a second to clear this shit."

They continued this for what seemed like an hour maybe two. Neither of them hearing the door opening because they were lost in the game, Temari started getting enraged raised the controller above her head but before she could bring her hand fully down smashing the controller to the ground while saying "die you evil…" she was cut off; by a small hand pulling the controller out of her grasp.

"Looks like I made it in time." Tenten stated before taking her seat beside Tayuya on the couch looking pleased that she yet again saved the life of the inanimate object.

"Oi, thanks" Tayuya smiled and continued killing things, while Temari raised an eye brow.

"Well there went my anger release… Why are you here panda bear shouldn't you be working or up your boy toys ass?" Temari smirked trying to get Tenten to show her that cute face she did when she was annoyed. Tenten did scowl a bit but not to the point Temari was aiming for.

"Well Neji annoyed me this morning, if you really need to know Temi. As for work I hired on Sai, that's the great thing about being an owner… If I don't want to work I can have someone else do it and still get paid." She shrugged. "So figured I would come kill stuff to vent my annoyance."

Temari just accepted the response and grabbed a beer for herself. 'fuck it' and sat back watching the two play; after a few more hours of beer and game playing Tenten took her leave to get ready for the party. Leaving only Temari and Tayuya to bull shit.

"Oi, shit head just heads up, heard Karin was going to be at the party tonight… You sure you still wanna go?" Tayuya asked with a face that seemed to show some concern.

"Yea I am sure. I cannot let her dictate my life ya know…" With that she sighed and took her leave to get ready for the party as well.

* * *

The giant house was bumping with life, as well as music as Tenten, Neji and Lee approached. They all walked in the front door taking in the scene as all their friends were dancing in the living room while some where pouring drinks in the kitchen. Once people realized they had arrived they were swarmed with people wishing Lee good luck and saying how much they will miss him. Tenten looked over to Neji trying to get him to hold her hand while asking him to dance but he just brushed her off, more focused on the conversations that were going on, that she could care less about. She knew Lee was leaving she didn't like it any more than anyone else. But she preferred not to think about it and just have one last night of fun with her friends and him before he left. Once she was too annoyed to take Neji brushing her off she walked over to the kitchen to pour herself a drink. She looked up towards the living room and she watched Kiba and Hinata dancing they were so close, Hinata rested her head on Kiba's chest as they moved with the music just lost in their own little world. She felt herself fill with anger all over again. 'why can't Neji and I be like that' She reached for her glass drinking her mix of vodka and soda in one gulp as she started to make herself another one. Picking up her drink she made her way to the sliding glass door that lead to the backyard and pool area. Once outside she saw what look like Temari turning the corner to the side of the house. 'Why would she go over there…' Tenten though as she moved closer to the corner of the house she could hear what sounded like voices so she just leaned against the house trying to listen. 'I really should stop spying on her…but I can't help it.' She was broken from thought when she heard a voice.

"Look Temi, I said I was sorry." A female voice said Tenten didn't recognize the voice. "Don't you want things to go back to how they used to be" the unknown female purred.

"Karin, don't start that shit… Not tonight…" Temari spit with venom in her voice "You are so fucking bi-polar, you are not sorry, just fuck off." Temari's voice seemed to be trailing away now. Tenten peaked around the corner and saw Temari walking along the fence line going towards Naruto shouting "hey I'll help you with that." Tenten heard Karin also yelling after Temari.

"Why don't you just go back to Suna you stupid bitch! No one, No one wants you here!" Temari just flipped her off over her shoulder. But hearing her tell Temari to leave filled Tenten with a rage she didn't understand, she watched Temari and Naruto disappear around the front of the house. Before her brain had a chance to understand what she was doing, she had Karin pinned up against the fence, with a kunai to her throat.

"Awww, isn't this cute?" Karin said with a smirk on her face "You should heed my warning… Ignore the sirens song." her smirk grew wider when she said that. All Tenten could do was let out a low growl. "Now be a dear put me down and I will allow you to return to your boy toy like nothing happened or would you rather him know you were defending a Dyke?" This just filled Tenten with more rage she started to push her kunai into Karin's throat more causing a small drop of blood to slide down to her chest.

"Oi, Tenten enough, she isn't worth it." Tenten turned to see Tayuya leaned up against the house her arms crossed in front of her chest, while her head was looking to the ground the brim of her hat shielding her eyes from the pair. All Tenten could do was drop Karin from her hold and take a step back. She watched as Karin laughed and brushed off her clothes, as well as wiping the blood off her neck. Karin turned to walk back to the party but Tayuya moved at this point and said in a threating tone. "Karin go home, if you know what's good for you or I will let Tenten finish what she started." Karin looked back at Tenten then shrugged and left without another word.

Tenten stared at Tayuya for what seemed like hours before finally speaking "How long have you been there?" she asked almost nervously. Tayuya finally looked up with a small smile on her lips.

"Long enough to see you go berserker on that harpy… Did you think you were the only one that hated Temari Or that you were the only one to tell her to fuck off?" (1) Tayuya smirked as she watches Tenten look guilty. Sure she had been a bitch to Temari in the past but she was trying to befriend her now…

"Oi, Don't worry, let's just go back to the party." With that Tayuya turned and went back to the back yard and continued to drink.

Tenten just stayed lost in her thoughts. Why the hell did I get so angry? Was it because I knew that bitch has made Temari cry, was it the fact it seemed Neji was brushing her off more and more. Tenten let out a sigh, 'I need a drink now.' She returned to the house watching people dancing and having fun. She poured herself another drink leaving the kitchen to sit next to Neji putting her hand on his thigh; looking through the crowd of people dancing she saw Temari again. She was dancing with a random girl Tenten hadn't seen before. Tenten assumed it was because of what happen outside 'that would explain her flings.' She let out a sigh as she watched them moving with the music before Temari turned to lead the girl to the stairs. Tenten looked back at Neji he was still caught up in the conversation that Lee and Naruto were having not seeming to notice Tenten at all. She looked back towards the stairs seeing Tayuya whispering something in Temari's ear, as Temari let the random girls hand go. It was when Temari started to turn her head that Tenten looked away, she could feel Temari's eyes looking at her. Why did it matter that Temari was looking at her? Was she ashamed that Temari might know she has been watching her all night? Why did she feel so drawn to Temari; was this the siren's song Karin was talking about? She shook her head trying to clear all thoughts from it; she looked back towards the stairs to see both Tayuya and Temari taking their leave from the party. Tenten let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and finished her night sitting there watching the party goers and interjecting a few thoughts into the conversation.

(1)- Tayuya points this out for amusement only because she finds it a little amusing Tenten stands up or getting angry over how someone treated Temari.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I know I just put up chapter 6 well guess what since I got more reviews and a new reviewer I decided to reward you all with a quick update! Woot. Hope you all enjoy and review if you want to! Thanks!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

* * *

Tenten got up from the bed as slowly and quietly as possible she didn't want to wake the sleeping Neji to soon. Once she shut her bedroom door behind her she let out the breath she was holding in as she made her way towards the kitchen. It was now Monday she knew tomorrow Lee would be leaving, so she wanted to do something nice. She started pulling out different kinds of food from the fridge putting some ham and potatoes on the stove as well as some rice in the rice cooker. She reached under the sink to pull out a few lunch boxes. Her plan was to make breakfast and lunch for everyone so they only had to worry about training and being together for his last day in the village he grew up in. 'Things sure will be quiet without him' she let out another small sigh and continued cooking. Around an hour later she heard the bedroom open and the bathroom door close she glanced at the clock and thought 'right on time' this caused her to smile a little at how well she knew her boyfriend's daily routine. Not too long after Neji's shower did he come into the kitchen and see Tenten finish putting all the food into the boxes she had sat out.

"What is all this?" He asked

"I figured since today is Lee's last day I would make us all breakfast and lunch so we could just focus on training." She let a small smile play on her lips. Maybe once this is all done they could go back to being normal. They once were close but after time it just seemed like Neji was drifting.

"Well that's nice of you." He paused rubbing the back of his neck. "Tenten I need to tell you something." He let out a sigh. The fact that Neji seemed to be showing some form of emotion caused Tenten to worry a little.

"Ok? What's up?" She asked taking a seat beside him at the kitchen table.

"Well, I have been thinking…" He paused to try and find the words he wanted to use "I am planning to leave with Lee tomorrow."

Tenten just sat there for a minute before speaking. "um, ok? When do you plan on returning?" She asked thinking maybe he was just going to make sure Lee got to Suna safe.

"That is the thing Tenten, I do not know. I have come to realize I have been cut off from a lot in life." He took a deep breath. "My life has always been laid out for me. To protect the head family, too do what others wanted for me in life." He looked at Tenten trying to show some form of sorrow "I feel this will be a good chance for me to get out of the village to see new things. Maybe learn to be more human…"

"I see." That is all she could say. She had a million thoughts running through her head but none were coming out she didn't want to ask. She was not only losing one of her team mates, but her second team mate; her boyfriend.

"Tenten look, I do not wish for you to wait for me. I am sorry but I wish to break up with you." He pauses to see how Tenten would re-act before continuing "I just feel that, you are more like a sister to me than a lover. I tried to bring you happiness but I could never give you what you desire please don't take this the wrong way. I do love you, but I cannot continue to be your boyfriend."

This also explained why she and Neji had never made it past making out, if he thought of her as a sister it's no wonder. Tenten felt anger build inside her, but she knew deep down she had always known Neji was more of a brother. She just was angry at life. All she could do was ask "why" she looked up at Neji "why did you go out with me in the first place then?"

Neji let out a sigh "When the war ended. There were so many people gone. I didn't want to lose you or lee. This will sound worse than my original intentions, but I felt like you needed me to be more for you so I accepted."

Tenten stood up grabbing the boxes and handing them to Neji "Well, I can't really think of anything to say…" She didn't want to let out all her anger on Neji, she knew some where his heart was in the right place. "Here is some food for today. Please make sure you and Lee stay safe." With that she gave Neji one last chaste kiss. With that he took it as his cue to leave.

Tenten stared at the door for what seemed like hours. 'now what' she thought. She was angry, she was pissed, but he was like her brother so she couldn't fault him for doing what he did. More thoughts started to pour into her mind as these thoughts only fueled her anger. She started to play video games knowing those two would be at the training ground in till the afternoon so she would vent her anger on fantasy people in till she could get alone time at the training ground. She played losing herself in the game, mashing buttons, shooting zombies, letting her emotions flow through her joy to anger and back again in a matter of seconds in the game. Before she realized it, it was dark outside. She got up lifting her arms over her head stretching out hearing a cracking she grinned. Walking over to her closet she grabbed her scrolls, and small backpack to place more scrolls in incase she needed them and walked out her door to the training ground.

* * *

Temari and Tayuya where sitting in the living room doing the normal thing; Tayuya playing video games while Temari watched with boredom.

_Buzzzz _"Oi, Shit head what the fuck is that sound?" Tayuya looks over to Temari. As Temari pulls out her phone looking at it then turning it off completely.

"I had my phone on vibrate, I am tired of it going off." Tayuya raised an eye brow as to ask what was going on "Fucking Karin has been blowing up my phone since the party…" Tayuya just shrugged and went back to playing her video game.

"Oi, just so you know Jirobo is swinging by in a bit." Temari let out a sigh rubbing her temples.

"Great I am leaving then… I am probably going to head to the training grounds between Karin blowing up my phone and you cock blocking me I need to let some anger out." As she said this she started to get up and pick up her things.

"Oi, not my fault that your dick wants something different than what your heart knows you need…" Tayuya looked at Temari "You know I did you a favor…" Temari just flipped her off and walked out the door. She knew Tayuya would take it as a form of affection.

* * *

As she approached the Training ground she saw a figure that looked like it was kneeling down. She tried to get her eyes to focus too see if she could figure out who it was before coming closer. Before she knew it a kunai was flying towards her head. She reached back pulling her fan off her back and hitting it away as it landed with a thud in a nearby tree. "I know I came out here for training but damn." Temari said as she sat her fan down still folded leaning on it with her right elbow.

"Go home Temari." Was all she heard.

"Tenten… What are you doing out here?" She asked trying to take another step closer and then another kunai flew towards her and just like the first Temari hit it away. "Oi, come on now what was that for?" She took another step forward this time she could see Tenten's face and what looked to be marks from dried tears on her cheeks. "You ok panda bear?" Temari asked showing concern on her face.

"Last time I am asking nicely Temari go home." Tenten balled her fists up. Temari took this time to look Tenten over. She had no more kunai in her hands just her fists. All of her scrolls were thrown around her about ten feet back. Temari then let out a sigh. 'Well I tried being civil' Temari knew Tenten wouldn't talk to her like a normal person would. So Temari did the only thing she knew how. Temari lifted her folded fan just enough to where she could slam it into the ground to where it would stay put. She placed her right elbow on the fan leaning into it again.

"Last I checked it was a free country panda bear." Temari held her cocky smirk. 'If this backfires I am going to have to start over again'

"GOD DAMN IT Temari! Why can't I just be angry in peace?" Tenten lunged at Temari throwing her right fist towards the taller blonde's face. Temari easily dodged it. Backing off her fan a good five feet hoping to show Tenten she wasn't planning to fight back.

"Wow panda bear I figured after so many years you would be stronger than this by now." Temari's smirk still on her face as Tenten lunged at her again. Temari side stepped just watching. 'Just a little more'

"Let me guess your boy toy ran off?" She watched as Tenten's face fell, as a new wave of anger washed over her. 'This is going to hurt, last push' "Let me guess you were too weak to…" Before Temari could finish that sentence, she felt Tenten's shoulder in her stomach taking her to the ground. Temari opened her eyes to see Tenten on top of her, knees to the side of her hips. Oh how she wished she could stay like this but for other reasons. 'Fuck this is going to hurt'. She watched as Tenten glared down at her with so much anger and hate in her eyes and she saw Tenten raise her fist up and then it happened. CRACK was heard echoing throughout the training ground. Temari reopened her eyes to look at Tenten now shaking, the anger seeming to leave her.

"Do you feel better?" Temari asked. Just when she asked Tenten felt herself fill with anger all over again.

"What the fuck Temari… Why didn't you fight back?" This only caused Temari to let out a small laugh. CRACK was heard yet again.

"Oi, what was that one for?" Temari asked after receiving a second hit.

"For not fighting back, then laughing when I asked why you didn't…" Tenten let out a sigh she couldn't be angry anymore and she didn't understand why.

"You never answered my question though… So panda bear do you feel better?" Temari smirked as Tenten rolled off of her. They both laid there just looking up at the full moon.

"A little thanks." Was all Tenten said.

After a few moments of silence Temari was the first to speak. "I didn't fight back because I knew it was what you needed."

"How…How did you know?" Tenten asked this caused Temari to turn onto her shoulder and sit up a bit before looking back down at Tenten.

"Back…Back when Karin left me that was the only thing that I wanted to do so I just figured it might also work in your case it was a shot in the dark…" Temari looked back up at the moon then back over to Tenten who was only about a foot away. This scene just seemed too familiar; it reminded her of the painting in the coffee shop of the two wolves. 'If only' it was silent again they both just laid there for what seemed like forever.

"I am sorry." Tenten said; this confused Temari.

"For what? I pushed you to hit me." Temari was sitting up fully by this point in time. Getting restless, she never was one for lying around looking at the stars or clouds.

"Remember that day at the club when Karin pissed you off and you left. I followed you I just wanted to apologize. You were here for me just now. And back then I didn't do anything." Tenten felt like that would help some of the guilt she was feeling from watching Temari during a time she shouldn't have been.

"Oh that, no worries I had a feeling you were there. I just ignored you. Easy to do when I sing." Temari stated matter-of-factly. "Tayuya doesn't know this she only found out that I sing a few weeks ago, but I used to do it all the time. I feel it is the only real way to show how I feel, if that makes sense." With that Temari got up and started picking up Tenten's scrolls; putting them into the bag she assumed was hers. Tenten just watched. She didn't understand why Temari was suddenly sharing information with her; but before she had a chance to question it she was handed her bag, while Temari grabbed her hand pulling her to follow.

"Come on, I got another idea to help you cheer up that doesn't involve my face getting smashed anymore." Tenten could only giggle at this and followed Temari back into town. Within minutes they were standing outside an ice cream shop.

"Really Temari ice cream? I figured you for a, drown it out with beer girl." Tenten snickered at her own joke, while Temari just looked at her confused.

"Oi, this place is my best known secret! Only ice cream shop open this late, now come on!" Temari pulled Tenten inside. They sat and ate ice cream talking about nothing of any importance. Temari didn't push Tenten to talk she knew that in time Tenten would talk when she was ready; while Tenten didn't push Temari on Karin. Before either of them realized it was almost morning and they went their separate ways. Temari heading home while Tenten went to the gate to see off her two team mates with a smile, regardless of whatever happens they all had been threw a lot together; she would let them both know how much she would miss them and wanted them to stay safe.

* * *

**A/N:** Woot more bond building! Coming up next chapter: Tayuya's idea to cheer Tenten up! Another open mic night! Thank you all for reading I really hope you all are enjoying this! review please and thank you! Follow if you want to know when I update! And stay safe everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I would like to thank all those who reviewed I am happy to see people coming back to finish reading this! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Review if you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I also do not own any songs that I use in this chapter.

* * *

**Songs that will be used in this chapter:**

**Whispers In The Dark Lyrics: Skillet **Temari will be singing. Normal font for this song.

**Nine Inch Nails: Closer** This song no one is singing it so it will be marked with _font_

* * *

Tenten sat behind the counter of the weapon store; throwing a kunai at a target board she set up a few feet a crossed from the counter. This is how the past couple of days have gone; ever since Lee and Neji left, that night with Temari. She couldn't bring herself to do much other than work. She picked up another kunai throwing it, bull's eye. Just like the rest, she was so good with weapons this task was simple. 'Why can't life be simple' she thought. Wishing everything was as easy as her love for weapons; before she had a chance to throw another at the board the bell to the door chimed.

"Oi, was wondering where you were hiding." Tenten looked over to see Tayuya coming up to the counter.

"Yea been working a lot." Was all Tenten replied with returning to throw the kunai at the board, bull's eye yet again. She sighed getting up to retrieve the three she had thrown.

"Well since you haven't been by to shoot shit, and Ino has been up Sakura's ass since she got off over time… figured I would swing by to check up on you." Tayuya just stood there watching Tenten.

"Yea, well just wanted some time alone." Tenten sat back down returning to throwing her kunai.

"Well, I guess I will leave you alone panda bear, but I figured you might enjoy a night out with us, open mic night again tonight if you wanna come… I am sure we can get Ino out to, so just think bout it." Tayuya said turning towards the door to leave.

"I'll think about it." Was all Tenten said and just like that Tayuya was gone again. Tenten thanked her quietly in her head; she knew Tayuya was never one to push things.

Tenten just let her thoughts cloud. She was still angry but that night with Temari seemed to erase most of it. She was confused, as well as sad. She just let out another sigh 'maybe a night out will do me good'.

* * *

Tayuya returned home, walking into the studio to see Temari practicing on what she assumed was the song for the night.

"Oi, shit head just so you know I got Jugo to play drums tonight. So we need to remake the track for tonight." Temari just looked up at her with a confused look.

"Um, ok. I thought you just got shit straight with Jirobo, you sure you want to keep pushing it?" Tayuya just laughed at Temari.

"Oi, I'll be fine, those two will figure it out sooner or later I'm not chosen so fuck it." Temari just rolled her eyes at her.

"Alright let's just get the stuff done for tonight." With that being said Temari walked over to the computer and started plugging and playing with the different effects and getting a cd ready for the club. Tayuya went back into the living room to relax in till later that night.

* * *

Tenten walked into the darkly light club looking around she finally spotted Sakura and Ino seating in the back corner booth of the club it looked like Tayuya and Temari were sitting there as well. She let out a sigh and walked over to sit with them all.

"So when are you guys going on?" Ino asked looking excited and perkier than normal.

"Probably in a half hour" Temari shrugged getting up to go get a round of drinks.

"Oi, Tenten good to see you were able to make it!" Tayuya said with a smile.

"Yea figured a night out would be good." Tenten took this chance to sit down a crossed from Ino. After a few minutes of conversation Temari returns with a tray full of ten shots.

"Are you for real Temi?" Ino asked raising an eye brow.

"What? There are five of us so that's two a piece." Temari said like it should have been a known fact.

"I am not drinking tonight sorry; someone will have to drink mine." Sakura stated. Everyone figured it was so she could keep Ino out of trouble.

"Well I guess Tenten will take your shots. Double for her tonight anyways!" Tayuya stated.

"Oh no! This is not what I signed up for" Tenten went to get up.

"Relax it's on us." Temari said pushing Tenten back into the booth blocking her way from getting out; while handing her four of the shots. Tenten glared at Temari, while Temari just smirked. Tenten leaned over whispering so only Temari could hear her "so much for ice cream to drown it out." This only made Temari chuckle, while she whispered back "sometimes alcohol is better." With that Temari lifted her glass.

"Cheers!" all but Tenten said. As Tenten frowned at the drinks in front of her she downed them, for fear of Ino or Tayuya forcing them down her throat.

Before Tenten realized it she was pretty drunk. Not bad drunk though, she had a good buzz going, she could still keep her balance she felt relaxed. She noticed Temari and Tayuya getting up to go get ready. She had almost forgotten they were playing tonight. When they left Sakura and Ino got up as well to go into the crowd to dance, she figured she would go enjoy the show as well. Right when the three of them reached the crowd the DJ had already announced What the Fucks and they got into position. As Temari pulled the microphone stand towards her, Tenten noticed all eyes were on her. Everyone was drawn to her. The music was intoxicating already as Tenten started to feel a warm and fuzzy feeling all over; again staring up into those teal eyes. As Temari began to sing…

Despite the lies that you're making

Your love is mine for the taking

My love is just waiting

To turn your tears to roses

Temari's eyes seemed pleading; Tenten was lost for thoughts or words.

Despite the lies that you're making

Your love is mine for the taking

My love is just waiting

To turn your tears to roses

I will be the one that's gonna hold you

I will be the one that you run to

My love is a burning, consuming fire

Tenten started to move her body with the music she wanted to dance, she wanted to be held, she wanted the things Temari was promising with her song. That she has yet to feel from another.

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

I'll light the night with stars

Hear my whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

You know I'm never far

Hear my whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

Tenten felt her body pulse with a feeling of needing, longing, she didn't understand this new hunger that she was facing.

You feel so lonely and ragged

You lay here broken and naked

My love is just waiting

To clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you

I will be the one that's gonna guide you

My love is a burning, consuming fire

Brown eyes meet Teal, locking, daring, both filled with desire, longing, passion.

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

I'll light the night with stars

Hear my whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

You know I'm never far

Hear the whispers in the dark

Tenten was the one who looked away, afraid of the intensity that the teal eyes held. She looked out along the crowd they all were lost in the same spell they all danced not caring; singing along with the song. Sakura and Ino were lost dancing together like nothing else in this world could tear them apart.

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

I'll light the night with stars

Hear my whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

You know I'm never far

Hear the whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

Tenten shook her head breaking the spell she seemed to fall spell to once again. She started to get confused. Temari sings because it's the only way to show her emotions did this mean this song was for me? Or was this song meant for Karin. This thought seemed to anger Tenten for a minute before she realized Temari has been staring at her the entire time. Tenten walked back over to where the group had been sitting picking up her drink she began to sip on it when she saw Sakura come back and sit down with her.

"Where did Ino go?" Tenten asked confused that Ino had gone somewhere without her lover.

"She had to take care of something, I came back over to keep you company." Sakura smiled lightly. Tenten started to scan the club once more seeing if Temari or Tayuya were coming back to drink some more; when she saw what looked like Tayuya stopping Temari from going to the bar. 'why would she' at that time Tenten scanned over to the bar and saw Ino talking to what looked to be Karin.

"Do you know what that is about?" Tenten asked Sakura pointing towards Ino.

"Um, nothing don't worry about that" Sakura stated trying to pull Tenten's attrition back to her. Tenten couldn't help feel that everyone around her knew something she didn't.

* * *

"Karin, you need to leave." Ino stated while Karin just rolled her eyes.

"Last I checked I could do whatever I wanted…" Karin smirked "I know what you guys are trying to do and it won't work. You think I won't get Temi back?"

"Not this time, leave now before I force you." Ino stated one last time before pulling out her phone to text someone.

"Fine, you all are getting annoying anyways. But remember this, I will have her back." Ino just let out a sigh as Karin turned to leave. Ino then gave thumbs up to Tayuya who was waiting before letting Temari pass. 'The shit I do for people to be happy' Ino sighed again walking back over to the booth.

* * *

Once everyone was back and Temari provided more drinks to the already smashed group. Tenten turned to Temari with a puppy dog pout, this confused Temari but she waited for the smaller girl to speak before getting to afraid.

"Temi, Come dance" Tenten begged. Temari just let out a sigh

"Panda bear you are drunk if you want to dance with me." Tenten just pushed her bottom lip out more. 'Aw' was all Temari could think. It was cute seeing Tenten pout like this.

"Please Temi!" Temari just sighed again looking up to the group for possibly some form of help. She saw Ino covering her mouth with her hand possibly trying to stop a giggle from coming out; while Tayuya was smirking and Sakura shrugged. But before they could get involved with Temari's escape plan Ino and Sakura went hand in hand to the dance floor while Tayuya left with Jugo to only god knows were.

"See Temi everyone else is dancing! Come on!" Tenten tired of being blown off stood up and grabbed Temari's hand dragging her onto the dance floor. That is when Temari heard what song was playing. 'Fuck' was her only thought. She knew that this was going to be hell. But in a good way; that is dancing with a crush that drives you crazy only to feel that they would never think of you in the same way, was good…'Fuck' The music pulsed as Tenten dragged Temari deep into the heart of the crowd stopping and facing Temari she raised her and Temari's hands above their heads.

_You let me violate you _

_You let me desecrate you _

_You let me penetrate you _

_You let me complicate you _

Tenten took a step towards Temari swaying her hips back and forth, Temari just looking in awe. "Come on Temi its only dancing what could it hurt." Tenten purred in Temari's ear.

_Help me; I broke apart my insides _

_Help me; i've got no soul to sell _

_Help me; the only thing that works for me _

_Help me get away from myself _

Tenten turned around pressing her back into Temari's chest. Sliding down and back up wrapping Temari's arms around her. She wanted the closeness she wanted to feel something real.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal _

_I wanna feel you from the inside _

_I wanna fuck you like an animal _

_My whole existence is flawed _

_You get me closer to God _

Tenten let Temari's hand go resting them on her hips. She swayed back and forth with the music grinding her hips back into Temari she felt a warmth flood through her. Temari let out a low growl one too soft for Tenten to hear; Temari started to run her hands up Tenten's sides before returning them back to the safety of her hips.

_You can have my isolation; you can have the hate that it brings _

_You can have my absence of faith; you can have my everything _

_Help me tear down my reason _

_Help me; it's your sex I can smell _

_Help me; you make me perfect _

_Help me become somebody else _

Before the song finished Tenten turned back around to Temari "hey you want to walk me home? I think I am ready to go."

Temari had to shake her head "uh, yea sure…" She said glad that they were leaving before Tenten had a chance to teaser her any farther. Tenten snaked her arm around Temari's waist as they were walking out of the club. Temari looked over with a raised eye brow.

"What I am still drunk… I don't want to fall." Tenten said with a small blush on her cheek. Temari just shrugged it off as they continued down the street. Every now and then Temari could be seen catching the small weapon mistress stopping her from falling. By the time they reached Tenten's house they were both laughing at the fact Tenten couldn't get her keys into her door.

"Here panda bear, stop, hand them over I'll do it." Finally Tenten agreed and allowed Temari to open the door to her house. Temari let Tenten to go in first, before following her shutting the door behind her.

"Anything else you need help with before I take off?" Temari asked wanting to make sure Tenten could handle herself before leaving. But the next thing she knew the smaller girl had reached up and pulled her down into a hungry kiss…'What the fuck' was all Temari could think. She felt Tenten's soft lips upon hers; it was driving her insane, sending a shot of ecstasy throughout her. Before she could comprehend anything more she had Tenten pushed up against the wall, both of her hands above her head, making the kiss deeper. Then she remember Tenten was drunk and all happy thoughts left her mind as she pulled back looking into the brown eyes that glowed with so much hunger and desire. Temari brushed her check against the smaller girls and whispered in her ear. "I am going to lose control…if you do not behave." Right after she said that Tenten lifted her legs wrapping them around Temari's waist grinding into her while pulling her closer. 'Fuck' was all Temari thought. "Not like this Tenten…I am sorry…Not like this." Was all Temari said while she let Tenten down placing a soft kiss on the smaller girl's forehead. With that she walked out the door. Leaving Tenten standing there staring at the door, with so many thoughts running through her head.

* * *

**AN:** Next chapter will be: The next day oh no! how will Tenten re-act to the drunk night? What is Temari going to do? Sound dramatic music! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading Review if you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Oh no it's the next day! What will happen only I know mwhaha x_x don't hurt me. This chapter is a little longer than my others. ok maybe double the length of my other chapters... I got a little carried away…o_o Thank you all that reviewed my confidence with this story is building. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and review if you wish to thank you!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I also do not own any songs that I use in this chapter.

* * *

**Songs that will be used in this chapter:**

**Holiday: By Green Day. (Which is really fun to play on drums if you get the chance!:-D) **Sasuke will be singing this one. 0_0 yes you read that right. It will be normal font. Temari and Tayuya will be back up and it will be **Bold!**

There is also a dream it will be marked with _font._ It will contain mature content you may skip it if you are not into that and are just her for the plot. You won't miss anything.

* * *

Tenten was sitting there on her couch looking at her TV that was still turned off. She glanced over at the clock on the wall it read seven thirty. She let out a sigh. 'Why couldn't I be normal and sleep in.' She got up and poured herself another cup of coffee. She remembers last night, and thoughts raced through her mind. She unlike most, normally didn't suffer from hang overs, or forgetfulness of drunken escapades. The only other person that knew that she had such vivid memory even of drunken nights was her best friend Ino. Tenten looked down into the dark brew that was in her cup, taking a slow sip. She needed to get her head on straight, she sat her cup down into the sink and walked towards the door, she went to the only person she knew she could talk to.

* * *

The bell to the small flower shop chimed and before Ino looked up she started her normal greeting.

"Welcome to Yamanaka flower shop what ca…" She came to a complete stop when she saw Tenten. "YAY! Tenny, I knew you would be up some time soon what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Ino, even if I don't suffer from hang overs, can you please tone it down a bit…" Tenten rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Ok, ok so! Details Tenny!" Ino bounced around pulling two stools up to the counter so her and Tenten could sit and talk for a while, it's not like the flower shop was busy.

"Well I don't know what you are expecting me to say. Nothing really happened." Tenten blushed looking away.

"Well Tenny with a blush like that I would assume you are lying." Ino stated happy she could read her friend like a book.

"Well I had a question first. I thought Temari liked flings and one night stands and all?" Tenten asked which made Ino a little confused.

"Well… I don't know if she likes them I just know she has been known for them why?" Ino raised an eye brow at her friend.

"Well… I kinda teased Temari… Then jumped her when I got home but she backed off and left…" Tenten said almost sounding sad.

"Oh? YAY Come to the dark side Tenny we have cookies!" Ino yelled with a giggle.

"No, Ino not like that. It's not that I like her or anything." Tenten put her finger to her chin "It's just I was with Neji for so long without any real physical contact I think I was just looking to feel something ya know?" Tenten said rubbing the back of her neck. It was hard trying to understand all this. I mean if she wanted something physical why didn't she just grab a random guy. As if reading her mind Ino spoke up.

"Well Tenny, hate to break it to you, if it was just something physical you would have just grabbed a random guy…" Ino said matter-of-factly "So my young dyke in training I will help guide you on this journey!" Ino said standing up bringing her hand over her heart in a fist. Tenten could only giggle.

"I don't think so Ino. I already said I don't like her like that. I don't even know if I am into girls. Or guys for that matter I am still a virgin… I think I just got caught up in the moment I am not used to so much attention." Tenten sighed not really knowing what to do next.

"Well, I guess the only thing I can suggest is just see where it takes you, I mean if you just shut off now you will never know…" Ino said putting her hand on Tenten shoulder. "Just spend some time thinking it over, get your thoughts in order. Shoot flirt with her just to see how it makes you feel. I think you might be crushing and you don't want to accept it!" Ino said to make fun of her confused friend.

"Yea, well I have said it twice already I don't think I like her like that… but I will keep my eyes open…" Tenten let out a sigh. "Well I got to get going Tayuya wanted me to grab Temari anyway for this afternoons try outs." Ino looked back at her wall clock.

"Tenny it's only like eight, that's a little early if you ask me?" Ino said walking back behind the counter.

"Yea well this will give me time to figure stuff out I guess, that and I'm bored." With that said Tenten got up and walked out of the flower shop.

* * *

Temari was in a deep, deep sleep as the sun was creeping slowly into her room. Her brain had picked up where she had left off last night with Tenten.

_Temari had Tenten pinned up against the wall; Tenten had her legs wrapped around her waist. All Temari could think was 'She is kissing back' this only fueled her fire. As she let Tenten wrap her arms around her neck as she pulled the smaller girl away from the wall, carrying her towards the bedroom. She laid Tenten back on the bed as she kissed her deep, snaking her hand down to the hem of the smaller girl's shirt. Temari started to trail her kisses down Tenten's neck as she slipped her fingers around the bottom the shirt with her right hand, while her left hand was lifting both of Tenten's arms above her head. She lifted her body just enough that it gave room for her right hand to bring the shirt up over Tenten's head, but stopping at the lower part of the weapon mistresses arms. There the shirt stayed as if to act as a bind, like a rope or silk cloth. Temari was able to use that to hold both arms in place. Teal eyes trailed down the slim figure that was beneath her 'my lucky day' Temari thought as she saw the front clasp of Tenten's bra, she went back to kissing Tenten bring her right hand up to unlock the clasp that was keeping her from her prize. She heard a small gasp escape the smaller girls lips, this opening allowed the taller, tan, blonde to snake her tongue inside the hot cavern she desperately wanted to taste more of, as she slowly moved her right hand over Tenten's soft breast; giving it a small squeeze hearing a moan of pleasure as a reply it only drew her to continue. Temari let her lips trail to Tenten's ear were she nibbled and gave a small pull as she squeezed harder with her right hand. "Tenten" _"Yes Temari?"_ "You don't understand how wet you make me" Temari purred. "_Really now?"_ "Yes…" Temari purred again 'why did Tenten sound so far away now…' _"Well what do you plan to do about it?" _"Oh you will see…" Temari purred starting to nibble down Tenten's neck. 'Wait did I just hear a giggle? What the fuck' _Temari's teal eyes started to slowly open…

* * *

Tenten was standing outside Temari's apartment; she had called Temari three times as well as knocked on the door. 'She must be dead to the world' She let out a sigh, looking down Tenten saw a welcome mat 'wonder if there is a key'. As she bent down and pick up the mat there sure enough was a key sitting there. 'wow, really Temi…' was all she thought as she let herself into the small apartment, looking around she didn't see anyone so she made her way back to where she believed Temari's bedroom was. She slowly opened the door looking around she saw the taller blond sprawled out on her bed. 'Aw she looks peaceful' Tenten shook her head to shake the thought. But just as she was about to speak she heard Temari say something.

"Tenten" This made Tenten raise an eye brow she smirked and slowly walked over to the bed.

"Yes Temari?" She tried her best to keep from giggling not yet she was curious as to why Temari was talking in her sleep let alone talking about her.

"You don't understand how wet you make me…" This caused Tenten to turn six shades of red but she decided to take Ino's advice 'screw it play along'

"Really now?" Was the only thing Tenten could think to say. 'I am so bad at flirting' she let out a sigh.

"Yes" Temari's voice was husky at this point 'well I guess it's not that bad if it's getting a response.' Tenten thought.

"Well what do you plan to do about it?" Tenten smirked feeling a little more confident and happy she could make someone hot and bothered.

"Oh you will see…" At this point Tenten let out a small giggle she couldn't help it. She knew she was messing with Temari while sleeping and it was getting hot, but it was also funny. Then she saw Temari start to slowly open her eyes. She backed away a bit to wait for Temari to wake up. As soon as the teal eyes opened Temari looked at Tenten then her face went shocked and she stammered out

"What the fuck" While falling out of bed. Tenten lost it at this point laughing. While Temari slowly started to get back into her bed.

"Are you fucking shitting me Panda bear? What the hell! Why are you in my apartment?" Temari said while grabbing a pillow.

"Well Temi, I came to wake you up and you left a key under the mat… You really think no one would use that at some point?" Tenten stated while trying to stop her laughter.

"Well, in a world full of Shinobi a key under my mat is the least of my worries if someone wants in they will get in…" Temari paused "That is beside the point it is like eight thirty, get out and let me sleep." After saying this Temari threw the pillow she had grabbed at Tenten trying to get her to leave and let her sleep.

"Sorry no can do, apparently some guys are trying out for the band today and Tayuya wants you over there." Temari just rolled her eyes at Tenten.

"What time? And why aren't you hung over?" Tenten just laughed at Temari's random question.

"I think she said four or five this afternoon and it's like a family thing, I don't get hang overs…" Temari reached for another pillow pulling it over her head, maybe ignoring the smaller girl will make her go away. This is when Tenten started walking back towards the bed.

"I don't think so" Was all Tenten said as she pulled on Temari's ankles making the rest of her follow. Once Temari was around the side of the bed Tenten threw the taller blond over her shoulder.

"What the fuck! are you insane!" This only made Tenten giggle.

"You are the one that wanted to make things difficult." Tenten continued to carry Temari out of the bed room and into the bathroom where she sat the fully clothed girl in the shower.

"Now are you going to come willingly or do I have to keep pushing you to wake up." Tenten asked looking at the taller girl standing in the shower. This only made Temari think 'Ok you wanna play, I'll play'

"I might come willingly if you help me undress…" Temari purred; this made Tenten lean in a little 'did that really work?' Temari smirked waiting for whatever may come.

"Aw, maybe next time." Was all Temari heard before she felt it… Cold water, pouring down on her.

"REALLY TENTEN REALLY FUCK!" Was all Temari could say, Tenten had turn the shower on full blast and cold, while she was still fully clothed. Temari would have noticed if Tenten hadn't distracted her by leaning in. 'For fucks sake' was all Temari could think.

"That's for leaving me high and dry last night." Tenten wink while walking out of the bathroom.

'Wait did that mean Tenten remembered?' Temari thought before calling out "Just because I didn't want to…."

Tenten shut the door she already knew what Temari was going to say. She didn't want to take advantage of her. In a way Tenten figured that was the reason. But now that she has walked in on Temari dreaming about her she at least knows how Temari feels. 'This might be fun' Tenten let out a giggle as she made her way to the kitchen. As she was setting two sets of plates and silverware out she heard the shower cut off and saw Temari walk back into her bedroom. Tenten walked back to the stove grabbing the pan full of eggs and placing enough on both plates before returning with some bacon for both as well. Temari came out from her bedroom looked at the food then smiled, making her way over to her coffee pot putting extra scopes of the black grains into the machine; like she did every time to kill off the hang over that had already started to knock at the back of her head; thanks to her interesting wake up. Tenten frowned a little.

"Are you not talking now?" she asked.

"Coffee first." Was all Temari muttered standing there staring at the machine as if it was going to make it go faster than it was already working. After a few minutes she poured two cups and walked back over to her kitchen table sitting a cup in front of Tenten and taking a long swing from her own mug.

"Now then, thank you for making breakfast but this does not make up for the cold shower this morning…" Temari said while picking up her fork.

"You are welcome." Tenten giggled as she started to eat her own as well. They continued to eat in silence when both had finished Temari got up and placed the plates into the sink. Pouring herself another cup of the black liquid that looked like it was bringing her back to life.

"Now then, why is it you felt the need to wake me so early?" Temari asked with a raised eye brow as she made her way to sit back down at the table.

"Well, Tayuya was busy with one of the guys. I can't remember which. Ino was working, Sakura is pulling a double, I don't feel like going to the weapon shop and I have been playing way to many video games." Tenten stated this like it should be known.

"So you decided to break in and throw me into a shower fully clothed…" Temari dead panned.

"Well the point was to come over and wake you. You made it end up the way it did." Tenten giggled again.

"Well seeing as I was your last option. What did you want to do?" Temari said finally giving in to the fact that she was not going back to sleep.

"Well, I don't really know, I didn't make it that far in the plan. I just had figured come over get you up and then do something." Tenten said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Wow…" was all Temari could say. She brought one of her hands up to rub her temples. "Well…I might have one idea but I don't know if you would be willing to do it."

"Oh?" was all Tenten said curious on what Temari might be thinking.

Temari looked at her phone to check all the messages before replying. "Well Tayuya said five so that gives us enough time…" Temari paused for a moment "Are you afraid of heights?" Temari asked getting up.

"Nope" Tenten replied smiling.

"Alright I have a friend on the out skirts of town, He used to be a part of the Land of the sky (1), and he was able to remodel one of the Flying Destruction Machine into a tourist type thing. But that is all I am saying the rest will be a surprise. Come on." Temari said making her way out the door while Tenten followed unsure of this idea Temari had up her sleeve.

* * *

Before Tenten knew it they both were standing outside of a hanger; when a guy with blond hair and brown eyes approached them.

"Temari! Damn it has been forever!" He smiled brightly at her.

"Yea it has, how have you been Cid?(2) I was thinking of taken you up on that offer. I brought a friend no need to talk about what it is though till we are in the air." He smirked at this.

"I have been good and sure thing let me just get the equipment ready and we will be ready to go." He turned back towards the hanger. As he motioned for them to follow, they all walked into the hanger seeing the flying device. Tenten watch as Cid's crew put what looked to be a bungee cable into the machine. Tenten leaned over to Temari whispering for only her to hear.

"Temari what are we doing?" Temari turned to look at Tenten smirking she replied,

"Call it pay back for this morning." Temari then winked.

"So how do you want to do this Temari?" Cid asked holding up what seemed to be harnesses. Temari looked down to her watch.

"Probably best to do it together to save time." She replied. Then smirked "That and it will keep this one from running away" Temari pointed at Tenten with her thumb.

"What did I get myself into?" Tenten sighed.

"Alright come on up and I'll get you hooked up once we are in position." Cid helped them and his crew up into the small flying machine as he started it up and guided it out of the hanger and out on to the run way. In minutes they were in the air. Tenten was in awe looking out a crossed the land she saw they were going further and further away from the village.

"So now that we are in the air mind telling me what we are doing?" Tenten asked a little scared of what the answer maybe.

"Well we are going bungee jumping." Temari just shrugged like it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Why do we need a flying machine for that? I mean we could do that back in the village…" Tenten started but then was cut off by Temari's cocky smirk.

"I didn't say this was any normal bungee jumping now did I?" Temari turned her attention back out a crossed the land and she saw the destination that they were heading. Pointing off into the distance she asked "Do you know what is over there Tenten?"

"Yea that is where the volcano is… Oh hell no Temari… You have finally lost it." Tenten started to look scared now. This only made Temari chuckle as one of the crew members came over to start getting them ready.

"How do you guys want this? back to back, front to front, back to front?" He asked untangling the harness Cid had thrown onto the flying machine.

"I was thinking back to front. Put Tenten in front of me since she is smaller." Temari stated as she started stepping into the harness looking at Tenten to do the same.

"Hell no Temari. You are insane!" Tenten stated; Temari with a calm face looked Tenten dead in the eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Tenten was taken back by this question. So Temari repeated herself "Do you trust me?" saying it a little slower this time.

"Fine" was Tenten's only reply, not a yes or a no. But Temari knew that it meant yes considering now the smaller girl was strapped in front of her. Tenten could feel Temari's chest pressing into her back, it sent warmth throughout her body. She felt Temari wrap her arms around her small frame.

"Relax" Temari breathed into the smaller girl's ear. That sent shivers down Tenten's spine. And before both of them knew it, the flying machine was hovering over the active volcano. Tenten looked down in awe, as did Temari. Temari started to even re-think the idea herself.

"Are you ready?" Temari asked as she took a deep breath.

"I guess…" Tenten stated slowly.

"Good cause we are going now." Temari said as she pushed herself and Tenten out of the flying machine, and they rushed towards the fiery pit below them.

"FUCK YEA!" could be heard from Temari were as

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" was heard from Tenten.

The both fell towards the mouth of the volcano in the blink of an eye, as the wind rushed past them and all of a sudden they both felt the bungee go tight and they felt themselves being pulled back towards the flying machine and then down again. And before both of them knew what to think it was over and they were slowly being pulled back towards the flying machine.

"Holy shit that was awesome." Temari let out as she was laughing.

"Wow…" was all Tenten could say. That was all she could think. Never in her life had she even thought of doing something like that let alone believe she would actually go out and do it.

"Welcome back aboard how was the trip?" Cid asked as he started to guide the flying machine back towards the hanger.

"Awesome, Thanks for the idea I should have taken you up on that offer years ago!" Temari smiled.

"It was defiantly something" Tenten let out still a little in shock of what happened knowing fully she would never forget this day.

* * *

Finally Tenten and Temari had made it back to the village and to Tayuya's house; when they walked in they were greeted by an annoyed enraged red head.

"Oi, Shit head you are late!" Tayuya started to yell.

"Relax I am only fifteen minutes late Tay, I got caught up getting revenge on panda bear." Temari smirked

"Revenge?" Tayuya raised an eye brow.

"Yea I threw Temi in a cold shower fully clothed." She paused as Tayuya gave her a high-five, while Temari rolled her eyes. "So Temi decided to throw me out of a perfectly good flying machine into the mouth of an active volcano." Tenten stated matter-of-factly. While Temari shrugged and Tayuya just stood there and looked at them like they both were insane.

"Well that escalated quickly… anyways the guys are here. Let's go." Tayuya walked past Temari going in the studio, as Tenten and Temari followed stopping as soon as they walked through the door they saw Naruto waving at them and what seemed to be an annoyed Sasuke looking at them with a collar around his neck.

"Um… Naruto what is with the collar?" Tenten asked while making her way to the coach to sit and watch.

"Only way Tsunade would let him out of his cell." Naruto stated

"Kinky" was Temari's only reply. This caused the group to laugh.

"So what interments are you guys going for and what track for your addition?" Tayuya asked so she could set up.

"Bass for Sasuke, drums for me and holiday would be perfect! If you let Sasuke sing; that would be even better!" Naruto beamed his normal giant grin.

"Sounds good, he would want to sing that song wouldn't he." She paused to laugh. "We can do back up." Tayuya stated getting everything set up. Sasuke just looked annoyed; the group was a little confused why Naruto stated he would sing.

"I am taking guitar solo Tay." Temari stated before Tayuya had the chance to grab it.

"Fine, I was feeling lazy today anyways." Tenten just giggled at this. She had seen them preform but practice just seemed different more relaxed not as intense. Then they all got in position. Temari and Tayuya with their guitars, Sasuke with the bass and Naruto spinning the drum sticks in his hand. As Sasuke walked up to the microphone and cleared his throat.

"Ready when you guys are I guess." He said.

With that being said Temari wasted no time and started to let her fingers glide a crossed the guitar soon after Naruto cut in and Sasuke began to sing.

Say, hey!

Then Tayuya began to strum her guitar as well. The four of them sounded really good together Tenten thought.

Hear the sound of the falling rain

Coming down like an Armageddon flame **Hey!**

The shame

The ones who died without a name

Tenten was tapping her foot along with the beat.

Hear the dogs howling out of key

To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" **Hey!**

And bleed, the company lost the war today

I beg to dream and differ **from the** **hollow lies**

This is the dawning of **the** **rest of our lives**

On holiday

She watched as they all had smiles on their face she couldn't remember a time when they all looked this happy, even Sasuke for that matter.

Hear the drum pounding out of time

Another protester has crossed the line **Hey!**

To find, the money's on the other side

Can I get another Amen? **Amen!**

There's a flag wrapped around a score of men **Hey!**

A gag, a plastic bag on a monument

I beg to dream and differ **from the** **hollow lies**

This is the dawning of the **rest of our lives**

On holiday

**Hey!**

Tenten watched as Temari went into her own little world when she did the guitar solo then cut out leaving only Sasuke and Naruto playing.

"The representative from California has the floor" Sasuke said in a mocking voice that made everyone giggle a bit.

Sieg Heil to the president Gasman

Bombs away is your **punishment**

Pulverize the Eiffel towers

Who criticize your **government**

Bang bang goes the broken glass and

Kill all the fags that **don't agree**

Trials by fire, setting fire

Is not a way that's **meant for me**

Then right on cue Temari and Tayuya cut back in with their guitars and Tenten was just in awe. This group could work she smiled at that thought.

Just cause **hey, hey, hey,** just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!

I beg to dream and differ **from the hollow lies**

This is the dawning of the **rest of our lives**

I beg to dream and differ **from the hollow lies**

This is the dawning of the **rest of our lives**

This is our lives on holiday

Sasuke held the last note for as long as he could and then they all ended with their notes. They all let out a laugh as they finished give each other high fives.

"Wow guys that was awesome!" Tenten beamed looking over everyone.

"Yea, think we found our new members shit head. What do you think?" Tayuya looked over at Temari.

"Works for me now I have someone I can share the singing with." Temari gave a playful push to Sasuke who just shrugged.

"Good pick for try outs by the way. That song has a lot of drum and bass parts." Tayuya smirked returning her guitar to its stand.

"So what's the band name?" Naruto asked since he hadn't ever been to any open mic nights to see them before.

"What the fucks!" Tayuya beamed.

"Very fitting…" Naruto grinned. That made Tenten really look over the group, yea it was very fitting indeed. She let out a giggle. They all played a few more songs just seeing how everyone really fit before calling it a night. After Naruto and Sasuke left, Tenten turned to Temari.

"Hey Temi you mind walking me home?" Temari just shrugged

"I don't see why not." With that being said Tenten and her said their good byes to Tayuya who was all too excited to start setting up playlists for the new group. They walked in silence all the way back to Tenten house. It was Tenten who broke it when they reached her door.

"I had a lot of fun today Temari thank you." Tenten turned her face to hide the small blush that was creeping up on her cheeks.

"Not a problem." Temari turned to leave when Tenten called her back.

"Hey Temi wait a sec." Temari turned to look at her with a raised eye brow before she had a chance to ask what Tenten needed. She felt a small hand pull the collar of her shirt just enough to bring her lower and into a soft kiss. Just as quick as it happened it was over.

"Good night." Was all Tenten said as she turned and went inside, leaving Temari standing there speechless; Temari turned and started walking back to her apartment bring her hand up to her lips 'did that just really fucking happen?' was her only thought.

* * *

(1)- The land of the sky was a hidden village in the second shippuden movie: Bounds. Just so you know I didn't make that up hehe.

(2)- This is not a Naruto character sadly since I didn't want to use the one guy from the land of sky that had a name. But he is a character from something. So whoever wants to try and guess who this cameo is?

**AN**: YAY! Woot what is in the next chapter? Karin might stir up trouble… What do you mean a Mission? Review if you liked it! I know I had fun writing it!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Sorry this update took longer than the others. Wanted to make sure I was still on track for getting at least 15+ chapters out of this. **As for the cameo** mttmercado you got it right! *passes cookie to mttmercado* It in fact was final fantasy fun fact even though Cid is not a main character he is considered a trade mark character he is one of the few characters that have been in every final fantasy! Kinda cool I think. Anyways without any more wait here is chapter 10! Read and Review thank you!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

* * *

The door to the small weapon shopped chimed while Tenten did not look up from the new weapon catalog she was reading, because she knew Sai was due in some time soon. But when the person spoke she realized she should have looked up.

"I thought I told you to heed my warning… Ignore the sirens song, but it looks like you are dumber than I thought." Tenten looked up to see a smirking Karin standing there waiting for a reply.

"I really don't care what you have to say, now if you are not here to buy something I am going to have to ask you to leave." Tenten scowled at the woman.

"I am sorry, I just can't do that. You see you are getting in over your head, I feel I must help you so you don't end up like many of the other lost souls who fall for Temari, only to become broken and in pieces." Karin started to move over to the counter where Tenten sat.

"I really don't think you are one to talk Karin. Just because you 'got out' doesn't mean you know what you are talking about." Tenten stated starting to get angry that Karin kept pushing the issue.

"Well seeing as we were together for three years, before the end of the war… I might know more than you; you in your naïve world you created." Tenten stayed quiet she had no idea that Karin and Temari had been together for that long.

"Now that it seems I have caught your attention be a good little slut and get out while you can." This was the breaking point for Tenten she felt her anger start to boil over; she stood up looking Karin in the eyes.

"Look I don't know what Temari has done in the past, or how close you guys were but I am not going to take your word over the actions I have seen. She has done nothing to show harmful intend towards me… so I know I am not going anywhere any time soon." Karin seemed to snicker at this.

"Look, Tenten let me break it down for you… You remember way, way back when during the chunin exam Temari showed she could be a keen analyst… to the point Asuma praised her as an excellent strategist… Her only down fall was going against Shikamaru who is a super brain." Karin watched Tenten carefully, knowing she was reeling her further and further down the rabbit hole. Tenten only nodded in reply.

"If she has that ability in battle, who is to say she won't use that to her advantage in her daily life as well. This might suck to admit but you need to get out before you find yourself played." Karin let a smirk play on her lips. She knew she had won. "I mean come on do you really trust her? Someone who lied in the past to get into the chunin exams, someone who helped attack your village, the one who beat the shit out of you?" Karin smirk only grew as she saw Tenten now shaking; yes she had in fact won.

"I-I don't know" That question again. Tenten couldn't answer it. She didn't know what to feel or what to believe right now. Did she really create a naïve world for Temari and her recently? 'No, Temari was trying to apologize become friends' She was broken from her thoughts again.

"Just think about it." Was the last thing Karin said as she left the weapon store leaving Tenten alone with her own thoughts. Karin had one more stop to make; to make sure Tenten wouldn't interfere with her plans anymore.

* * *

Tenten paced back and forth on the first floor of the apartment complex Temari was staying at. She wanted to ask Temari so many questions she hadn't had the chance to, her head raced with what Karin had told her earlier that day. Tenten took a deep breath and walked up to the second floor knocking on Temari's door. A very faint come in could be heard as Tenten opened the door and walked inside. Looking around she noticed Temari wasn't in the living room. Then she saw her, plainly dress in a tank top and basketball shorts, sipping on a beer, this made Tenten giggle a little bit.

"Isn't it a little early for that?" Tenten asked pointing at the beer. Temari just shrugged.

"I always drink when I am working on a project, and it is three in the afternoon and I have nothing better to do." Tenten raised an eye brow.

"Project?" Temari just let a chuckle out pointing towards what looked to be a new entertainment stand.

"Yea, put that up and got a new T.V." she paused for a second seeming to think about her next words carefully. "I also ran by Tayuya's place and picked up her old PlayStation she said she got a new one with more memory room or something like that. Figured why not, it might keep you from waking me up at eight in the morning if you decided you are bored again." Tenten felt a smile come a crossed her face 'she did this for me?' then she shook her head remembering why she came here in the first place.

"Hey, Temi I have a couple questions for ya if you don't mind." Tenten started feeling more nervous now than she has in a long time. How was Temari going to re-act to this? Why am I even considering things Karin said?

"Um…Ok? You can have a seat on the couch." Temari started to clear the couch and coffee table of the things she had thrown around during her project. Tenten sat down on the couch while Temari sat on an arm chair close by.

"Well…Shoot, I don't know where to start…" Tenten looked down at her hands. How was she even planning on doing this? Her and Temari were only friends and what if Temari really didn't have any feelings for her, she couldn't even understand her own feelings herself.

"Relax panda bear; you get so nervous over the smallest things. Whatever it is I will understand ok?" Temari let a soft smile play on her lips. Tenten can't remember the last time Temari held a smile over a smirk. All she knew was she liked it.

"Well, what do you want from me?" Tenten asked point blank. This caused a confused look to creep on to Temari's face as she raised her free had to rub the back of her neck.

"That is a very loaded question panda bear." Temari didn't know how to answer it, she didn't understand what Tenten meant by it. Temari also knew she wasn't about to be like 'I have been crushing on you recently and want in your pants' Temari let out a sigh. She knew her track record with women right now was shit so she was trying not to push Tenten into anything.

"Let me try again…" Tenten paused. "Why did you push to make things right between us…? Why does it seem you always know what to do? Like when you left the flowers you knew I would slam the door! Or when Neji left me or…. Shoot" Temari took this point to interrupt Tenten's rambling.

"Stay calm ok. You have over thought this way too much." Temari reached over and put her hand on Tenten's arm. She felt Tenten go tense from the contact. 'Well this is different?' Temari questioned in her head.

"I felt bad about what happen in the past. I figured you would slam the door because every other time I had tried to say sorry you told me to fuck off, and like I told you that night it was a shot in the dark." Temari tried to give a reassuring smile to Tenten. But Tenten didn't look up from the ground. Tenten had been acting off since she had gotten here and Temari was starting to get worried. 'What happen between her kissing me last night to this?' Temari questioned again in her head. Tenten let out a sigh.

"Why does Karin call you siren?" Tenten looked up into Temari's eyes as if searching for something.

"Well, that was out of nowhere…" Temari let out a sigh "Well I told you I used to sing but stopped right." Tenten only nodded. "Well my singing was how Karin and I meet. Long story short after we were dating awhile she asked me to stop, she didn't like the attention I got because of it. She claimed my singing could speak to a person's soul and she didn't want to compete for my heart. Which in the end it was her who slept around not me…" Temari took her hand off Tenten's arm and went back to sipping on her drink. Her eye's held some sadness as she refused to look at Tenten. Things started to make sense in Temari's mind, 'Karin must have said something.' This only caused the taller blond to grit her teeth. Tenten got up and started walking towards the door.

"I see. Look I don't know what is going on with me and how I feel. All I know is when I am around you I feel this pull. I think I am going to stay away from you for a while. In till I figure something's out. It hasn't been anything you have done. It's just I don't know." With that Tenten left. She didn't look back or wait for Temari to reply she couldn't she knew if given the chance Temari would change her mind. She was confused. A beeping sound pulled her from her thoughts.

Yo! We might have a mission meet up in the Hokage's office see ya there! –Ino-

Tenten sighed. 'Good timing.'

* * *

The door to the house opened up, the normal sounds of guns and yelling could be heard.

"Oi, Shit head you were here like two hours ago why are you back." Tayuya yelled not looking at the door.

"I need a drinking buddy; otherwise I might cause bodily harm to the harpy." Temari said as she went straight to the fridge to grab a beer and sit in her normal seat in the recliner.

"What the fuck did she do this time?" Tayuya growled. It was apparent her hatred towards Karin was growing just as much as Temaris.

"I think she got in Tenten's head. I am not one-hundred percent sure yet thought." Temari took this time to pause and take a long swig from her beer. "Tenten just showed up randomly asking weird questions and then saying she needed to stay away from me for a while." Tayuya took this time to pause the game she was playing and looked over to Temari.

"So? What are you planning to do?" Temari let out a sigh.

"Nothing, not much I can do, I don't want to push Tenten. As for Karin she is become insane. She was the one that fucking left me, I don't understand why the fuck she feels the need to do this every time I feel my life is back on track." Temari finished her beer throwing the now empty can against the wall.

"Just promise me you won't go back to her. You made that mistake twice in the past. You know it always ends up the same way…" Tayuya looked like a mix of angry and sad for her friend.

"Yea, yea…" Temari let out a low growl. "I swear to god though, the next time I see her I am killing her." That was the last they talked, Temari just sat there drinking trying to contain the rage that was building inside her.

* * *

The door to the Hokage's office slowly opened as both Tenten and Ino stepped inside Tsunade was sitting there with a bottle of sake on her desk looking angrily down on the paper work she was reading.

"Come in, come in shut the door." She said without raising her head. "Now there has been a report of two rogue-nin around thirty to forty minutes away from the village this will be a recon and information gathering mission only. Do not engage them, I wish to confirm their numbers before sending another team out to get them. Tenten you are mainly going as back up incase Ino needs it. Ino do what you do best and get any information you feel is valuable, I know you are not new to this so I don't have to explain any further. Are there any questions? If not you will leave first thing in the morning. I expect you back no later than three in the afternoon, if you are not back by that time I will send out reinforcements." The Hokage passed Ino the scroll that had more detailed information about the mission as both girl shook their heads no. the Hokage motioned for them to leave.

As the two girls left the Hokage's office Ino looked towards her friend. "Hey you ok today Tenten?" Tenten just lifted her head.

"Yea, just a lot on my mind… I'll meet you by the gate around seven?" Ino nodded and they both went about their day.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Sorry to all my reviews/followers I ended up getting really busy with some courses and work but since I have finished my courses I should be able to come back and finish this story! I tried to rush this update to get it out to you all so sorry ahead of time if it isn't as good as my other chapters and I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I also do not own the song that I used in this chapter.

* * *

Tenten sat out by the front gates of the village, Checking her phone every five minutes while stabbing the soft ground with her Kunai; 'where is she' she thought. Once again looking at her phone she saw it was nine in the morning. She and Ino were supposed to meet by the gates at seven; this was starting to anger her greatly. She knew that the blonde was known for being late but this was pushing it even for Ino's standards; when she final saw the bouncing blond coming up to the gate as if nothing was wrong.

"What the hell Ino" Tenten yelled while standing up placing her kunai back into its pouch. Ino stared back at her with a furrowed brow and reply with a shrug.

"What? We have till three in the afternoon I decided to spend some more time with Sakura before she pulled another double." This only made Tenten grit her teeth.

"Fine come on let's get this over." She turned and started to walk to the west where the rogue-nin where supposed to be held up. Ino followed by, not saying much as she noticed Tenten was yet again more agitated than normal. Sure she had been late but this seemed more than that. Once they reach fifteen minutes outside the village Tenten stopped.

"We make this a rally point." Tenten reaches back into her bag and pull out a scroll. "I know I am supposed to be your back up but it will be a lot faster if we just split up to find them… This scroll is a reverse summoning scroll just open it and you be brought to me." Ino raised an eye brow at Tenten's rushed actions.

"We have enough time… Why are you acting weird again?" This caused Tenten to glare at Ino.

"Well if you wouldn't have been late this could have been over by now… I figure we search meet back here around ten if we don't find anything and regroup. If we find something just come back and we will come up with a plan." Ino let out a defeated sigh. Tenten was stubborn when she was in one of her moods.

"Fine" Ino puffed out reaching out to grab the scroll, placing it in her leg pouch. With that she turned and started to jump throughout the trees in search of the rogue-nin.

Tenten just watched as Ino took off into the distance letting out an annoyed sigh she also set out a crossed the tree line. She searched high and low, coming to a river bed she looked for signs that someone had been passing through there or possible remains of a camp fire that had been stomped out but she was coming up empty handed. She let out a low growl mumbling to herself "This could have been much quicker if we would have brought Hinata with us." With a defeated sigh she continued on. After a short time she glanced down at her watch seeing it was getting close to ten she decided to head back to the meeting point. Once there she saw Ino sitting there taking a drink looking just as annoyed as Tenten felt.

"No luck on your end ether?"

"No not even a sign that someone has been camping out here recently like the Intel stated." Ino sighed out sounding defeated.

"Well let's move up a few more miles and try searching again we will reset a rally point and meet back up around eleven, how does that sound?"

Ino shrugged a bit "That sounds fine, we really can't go back empty handed or the Hokage will be angry."

Getting up grabbing her supplies they both set out once more. Just like before they set the rally point and split up searching all around the area. Every cave and river bed yet they found no traces of anyone coming through that area any time recently and just like last time they met back up at the rally point seeming rather defeated.

"Well Tenten" Ino started looking up towards the sky "I really don't believe anyone is out here. We could of just been given bad Intel…It wouldn't be the first this has happen since the war."

"Yea this is true we will take a rest and get some food and relax for a moment while I think of where else we can check before we head back and face the Hokage's wrath." As Tenten stated this she started gather wood from around them building a small fire to roast some fish on. While she was walking around Ino's eyes followed her studying her for a moment before she found the courage to speak up.

"So you going to tell, me what has been bothering you the last two days?" Ino kept her eyes on the weapon mistress for fear if she looked away she would miss any sign of Tenten hiding something from her.

"Karin came to see me in the weapon shop the other day…" when Tenten spoke she kept her eyes on the ground she didn't want Ino to know too much. That she was confused that she didn't want to believe Karin or did she really want there to be something wrong with the friendship she was building with Temari.

"Oh really?" Ino kept her eyes where they were the only change in her was a raised eyebrow to go along with her questioning tone.

"Yea, I told Temari it might be best if I kept my distance from her for a while." Tenten final sat down watching the fire as it danced she tried to pull pieces of her thoughts together but still wasn't having any luck.

"Well first off you really shouldn't listen to Karin. Secondly if that is truly what you wish to do why are you in such a mood?" Ino got up and moved to sit next to Tenten as if to show her she really did want to support her and listen.

"I don't know why I listened to her; a lot of what she was saying was really getting to me though…" She trailed off unsure of the words she wanted to use to try and explain.

"Well possibly because you are scared. You are feeling a lot of different things right now it doesn't help Neji left not to long before all this started to happen." Ino shrugged a bit trying to think of something that could possible help cheer her friend up when an idea suddenly hit her.

"You know any time I am angry with Sakura or I start to feel doubts that we are meant to be I just listen to this song." At that time Ino started digging through her bag when she pulled out her Ipod. Tenten started to shake her head.

"Ino I don't think a song is going to help me out with this I mean you and Sakura have been an item for a while now while. This with…" She trailed off again but this time finished her thought before Ino got too impatient. "Temari and I are just friends I do not see how a song that helps you with your relationship could possible work for something like this."

Standing up and shaking her head at Tenten. "Never underestimate the power of a song Tenny" after she said that she plugged her small portable speakers into the headphone jack of her IPod and started to dance a bit before switching to the song she was talking about. "Now if this makes you think of Temari for any reason at all then that means the reason you are in such a mood is because you don't really want to distance yourself from her." With that Ino gave out a playful laugh and started Singing with the song.

_MMMM better...MMMM better..._

_Absolutely no one that knows me better_

_No one that can make me feel sooo goooood_

_How did we stay so long together?_

_When everybody, everybody said we never would_

_And just when I, I start to think they're right_

_That love has died..._

Tenten thought back to the day Temari brought over the flowers how she somehow knew that Tenten wouldn't talk to her and left the card.

_There you go making my heart beat again,_

_Heart beat again,_

_Heart beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it and do it one time?_

_There you go pulling me right back in,_

_Right back in,_

_Right back in_

_And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo_

_I'm stuck on you_

_Whutooo whutooo_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue_

_Whutooo whutooo_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue_

_Some days I don't feel like trying_

_Some days you know I wanna just give up_

_When it doesn't matter who's right, fight about it all night_

_Had enough_

_You give me that look_

_"I'm sorry baby let's make up"_

_You do that thing that makes me laugh_

_And just like that..._

Tenten thought back to the day Neji left and how Temari manage to make her feel better without much effort at all. A small smile started to play at her lips as she watched Ino dancing and singing along with the song.

_There you go making my heart beat again,_

_Heart beat again,_

_Heart beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it and do it one time_

_There you go pulling me right back in,_

_Right back in,_

_Right back in_

_And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo_

But this realization was short lived before much more of the song could go on Tenten saw a Kunai flying towards her and with little to no effort at all she was able to throw hers making it change course. Ino dropped her music and took up a stance beside Tenten for safety while they both started to scan the tree line they were in for the person that throw the Kunai. Tenten let out a low growl annoyed that she had let her guard down that much that those they were looking for had been able to sneak up on them. They both heard something that sounded like arguing coming from the tree line as Tenten throw a Kunai in the direction of the sound of voices three more Kunai came from multiple directions from the tree line. Cursing under her breath Tenten easily knocked them all off course once more. Landing next to Ino once more, waiting for the Shinobi to show their faces. Before they could think of a plan the next thing they noticed was the ground shifting below their feet and the last thing Tenten saw was black.

* * *

"Hey shit head get up we got a mission." Tayuya yelled out as she kicked the foot of Temari that was passed out upon her couch.

"Just let me sleep damn you…" Temari growled out shifting to get comfortable once more. Tayuya not wanting to take any longer than need be leaned down into Temari's ear and whispered to her.

"Tenten might be in trouble…" With that being said Temari jumped up from the couch grabbing her things franticly.

"Why the fuck didn't you just say that…" Temari growled once more looking now pissed off at the world as she headed to the door unsure of where she was really going she stopped looking back at Tayuya. "Come the fuck on we have a mission." Tayuya just shook her head following her out the door.

* * *

Once they were outside jumping through the trees Tayuya informed Temari of the situation. That Tenten and Ino had left earlier that day to gather Intel and hadn't returned by the appointed time. So assuming worst case Temari started to work up a plan and before too long they sat their perched in a tree. They could make out what appeared to be Tenten lying on the ground with Rocks surrounding her whole body but her head; they could see Ino about twenty feet from Tenten trapped in the same manner under some rocks. Looking off to the left they saw what looked to be two men yelling back and forth they tried their best to overhear what they were saying before finally taking some form of action to save the two girls.

"She isn't showing let's just do away with the target like she paid us for. We have been waiting for hours they will wake up soon." The first man said looking pissed off at the world holding a kunai in his hand pointing it towards the spot where Tenten laid.

"Alright I suppose she did say if she didn't make it here to just complete the job, she will just check the body later to insure we got the proper target." The second man stated with a shrug. As he eyed the first man who then raised the kunai throwing it towards Tenten's head.

Temari then leaped from her hiding place within the trees in order to stop the kunai from hitting Tenten… She in fact had stopped it from hitting the weapon mistress but at the cost of her right hand, she had caught it by the bladed end and with a growl she yelled at Tayuya "Stick to the plan…" just after music could be heard as Tayuya's summons appeared from the tree line this made Temari smirk because this means they were still on track minus her little slip up. This time Tenten's eyes started to slowly work their way open as she tried to make out what was happening around her she saw Temari standing in front of her and she could see the small droplets of blood as Temari turned around raising her fan above her head Tenten let out a "What the fuck…"

"Just shut up and trust me." Temari growled out while swinging her fan down upon the ground breaking Tenten out. She turned back again flipping her fan open she dragged her bloody thumb a crossed it throwing her summoned creature out into the mix as well. Once it looked like everything was in place she turned her head over her shoulder. "Do that move double dragoon or whatever…"

"Twin Rising Dragons" Tenten stated annoyed but didn't waste any time as she pulled out her scrolls.

"Wait till we have them cornered." Temari said as she backed up to be closer to Tenten, and Tenten watched as the summons where doing their work to get the two men to run to a certain point. "Now" Temari yelled as Tenten took the sky, Temari let her gaze go towards Tenten as she made sure to get right under Tenten. As Tenten started to let her weapons fly Temari let out a growl as she once more flipped open her fan and used her wind to push Tenten's weapons at a much greater speed towards the men. The weapons hit their targets as the men fell to the ground still alive but unable to run at this point. Tenten started her decent to the ground when she heard a small snicker.

"I think I like you better this way on my fan panda bear." Temari let out with a smirk as she looked up towards Tenten.

"What are you talking…" Tenten cut her sentence short as she looked down and noticed she had landed feet first onto Temari's fan and with a small growl she jumped off. "I am going to break Ino out." With that she turned and started to walk towards her.

"Hey we worked well together no need to get angry." Temari eyes followed the weapon mistress in till she felt something weird. The adrenaline from the fight started to wear off as she looked down to inspect her damaged hand it started to feel numb, but the numbness was spreading quickly up her arm. 'This isn't right' she thought just before a sharp pain started to fill her body and she fell to a knee. 'Fuck'

"Tayuya come here now!" Tayuya who was questioning the two men turned to look and Temari rushing over to her side.

"What the hell shithead…" She started to help her up.

"No time just get me back. Those two can get info… Let's go!" Temari started to yell which had Tayuya worried; she made Temari drop her fan so they could get back quicker throwing Temari on her back Tayuya yelled back to Tenten.

"You two get info and bring Temari's fan we have to go now…" Tayuya took off not waiting for a response from Tenten.

Tenten looked confused as to what just happen as she watched the two disappear into the woods, she sighed breaking Ino out of her trap as she started to wake her up.

"Man my head hurts…What happen?" Ino sat up holding her head within her hand.

"Temari and Tayuya just came and gone come on we need to gather info from these two and head back… I think Temari might be hurt." Tenten then stood heading over towards where the two Shinobi where but let out a low growl once she got over there. "Never mind in less you can get into their minds it's a dead end the most of crushed a pill cause they are dead now." With that being said they both took back off towards the village without another word to ashamed at themselves for getting ambushed to really speak.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hopefully I can start updating at a good pace once more. This chapter is a short one to help me get back into the swing of things. So without further waiting her is the next chapter. Please review if you enjoyed the story so far =).

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

* * *

Tenten let out a small sigh while sitting on the edge of her hospital bed swinging her feet. When they had returned the Hokage wanted both her and Ino to get checked out to make sure they were cleared to continue with missions and such. She was waiting for the nurse to come back, she hated hospitals the sitting the waiting the boredom that came along with it. She sighed once more allowing herself to fall back into the bed, her eyes traveled up to the ceiling where she just studied the white pattern upon it. As soon as she started to zone out she heard the door to her room open.

"Good news Tenten you are free to leave." The nurse gave her a warm smile as she started to turn to leave the room once more.

"Excuse me nurse" Tenten called out making the nurse stop mid-step out the door. "I had a friend possibly come through here earlier can you tell me if she is still here?"

"I do not see why not, follow me and give me her name I can check for you."

Tenten slid down from the bed following the nurse towards the desk. "Her name is Temari, I know she was possibly hurt earlier today but I do not know if she would still be here."

"One seconded." The nurse picked up a clip board scanning the names a small frown came onto her face as she turned towards Tenten. "She is in room 210."

"Thanks!" Tenten turned not waiting to see if the nurse had anything more to say as she took off down the halls coming up to hallway that held room 210 she could see Tayuya sitting outside with her head in her hands, her quick pace of walking started to slow a bit.

"Tayuya you guys are still here? Is everything alright?" Tenten finally came to a stop beside the red head as she tried to peak into room 210.

"Eh, I don't know the nurses said something about poison and how they had to put Temari to sleep in order to stop the spread or something like that… like to slow her heart rate or I don't know…" Tayuya let out an annoyed sigh "Sakura should be back by sometime soon I am sure she can explain it all or fuck…"

"Poison… She is asleep now… What the hell happen?" Tenten started to feel herself getting angry over the whole mess.

"Well where to start." Tayuya let her eyes drift towards Tenten's her eyes seemed blood shot like she had been uneasy since she had left Tenten and Ino all those hours ago. "We showed up to see both you and Ino trapped. We over heard the two men talking about how they needed to get rid of their target." Tayuya brought a hand to rub at the back of her neck turning her head a bit, a crack could be heard. "Pretty much after that was said the one man threw a Kunai at your head… Temari not thinking jumped out to stop it catching it in her hand…" Tayuya stopped to allow Tenten to think over the information.

"And that Kunai was poisoned." Tenten finished the thought as Tayuya just nodded. Tenten's anger finally spilled out as she allowed her fist to come into contact with the nearby wall. "God damn it." Was all she said as she opened the door to the room and walked in.

* * *

Minutes turned to hours and still she sat in a chair by the blonde's bed just watching and waiting unsure of what she would say once the girl woke. She had watched as different nurses came in some only to jot down notes another to change sheets, one even asked if Tenten was in need of anything but she just quietly shook her head and said no thank you. She watched as the sun set out the wind and got lost in her thoughts. How she was still weak, how even after all these years she couldn't be strong enough not to be caught. She wasn't strong enough to keep another from getting hurt. Here lye Temari in place of her…

"I know you are asleep but you are a Baka…" Tenten lightly laid her head down upon the bed as she vented to the sleeping girl. "Why did you have to do this to yourself?" she started to turn her head back and forth she had been stuck with her own thoughts for far too long. "Really Temari why didn't you just let me get hit, I should be in this bed and not you." She allowed her eyes to close as everything from the past few weeks started to flood her mind. Her eyes started to tear up as she kept them shut, her body started to shake. Then she felt her heart stop, as a hand was softly place atop her head.

"You know you could wake the dead talking like that." A soft voice could be heard as Tenten lifted her head bring her hands up quickly to try to wipe away the traces of tears that were threating to spill if left alone.

"Temari…I…I" She tried to speak but the words just didn't come out. Temari brought up her hand to cup Tenten's cheek.

"Shh, It's fine just hand me that water please." Nodding Tenten grabbed the glass of water, handing it slowly to blonde she took a long swig of it. "Much better thank you." She offered Tenten a soft smile.

"One moment I will get the nurse…" after saying that Tenten jumped out of her seat heading out the door. It didn't take long before she was back with Sakura this time. Tenten stayed back a bit as Sakura come up to Temari looking her over.

"Alright so good news is we were able to stop the spread and you should be back to your old self in a week or so." Sakura raised her clip board and jotted down a few notes. "Though you will have to take some medication with you, thankfully you got here in time, that was slow acting but deadly. You should make sure to take your medication every day. To insure you make a full recovery I am going to suggest to the Hokage that you have someone watch over you for the week. Ok?"

"I can do it!" Tenten almost yelled before letting her eyes drop to the floor. "I mean it is the least that I can do since I mean…" She just trailed off at the end.

"That's fine; I will let the Hokage know so she doesn't put you on any missions. You are free to check out once you fully wake up." With that Sakura took her leave.

"Are you sure about this Tenten? Last I knew you didn't want to be anywhere near me…" Temari raised a brow in question.

"Don't make me change my mind; I am only repaying a favor… Let me know when you are ready I am going to see if I can go pick up your medication early." Temari just let out a soft laugh as she watch Tenten leave the room unsure of what this next week would have in store.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hopefully I can start updating at a good pace once more. Thank you for the reviews I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Recover is a slow process but more drama and awesomeness to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

As soon as we got back to my apartment I walked back to the bedroom throwing on a quick change of clothes nothing to fancy just my basketball shorts and a lose fitting t-shirt. Walking back into the kitchen I find there are still a few beers left in my fridge. 'Thank you' I say silently as I pull one out looking over towards Tenten "Would you like one?"

"Temari…" Tenten started as she walked over grabbing the beer from my hand. "You know Sakura said you can't have beer for two days. It is a good thing I did come back with you" She glared at me for a moment so I settled for a bottle of water went towards the couch.

"Fine." She followed behind me taking a seat beside me on the couch. "What do you want to do then to kill the time?"

"I have no clue this is your home, ya know." She took a small drink of her beer placing it upon the coffee table before turning to look at me.

"Well we can ether watch a movie or you can play with the playstation this medicine is kicking in. I am sure I will be no use once it does, so take your pick." I leaned far back into the couch. The pain killers I was given really did wonders for relaxing. This thought caused my lips to curve into a smirk as I watched Tenten making her way towards the entertainment stand.

"Alright then." She said while starting to bend down to look over the movies and games. I felt my eyes drift towards her traveling up her legs and up to her ass. I stopped letting out a soft sigh, bringing a hand up to rub at my eyes. "I think I will just put a movie on for now. How does Thor sound?"

"That's fine." Once she started the movie she took a seat next to me once more and we fell into a weird silence. It made me shift a few times as I tried my best to just relax and watch the movie. A few times I caught myself zoning out, I would do my best to pull myself back to earth. About midway through the movie Tenten decided she had to break the silence as my eyes drifted once more to hers, getting lost in those deep brown orbs.

"Temari I just wanted to say sorry…" She dropped her gaze towards the floor this caused me to furrow my brow in confusion.

"For what? Shit happens panda bear just chill, drink more of my beer and relax, k." I tried to reassure her but she wasn't having it I guess. She got up grabbing herself another beer, also grabbing a bottle of my meds handing a single pill to me.

"It's time for you to take that one… It isn't alright I stormed out of here for no real reason and I am also the reason you are hurt." She sat back down upon the couch just drinking her beer she was refusing to look me in the eye. I could tell she was truly bothered by this all so I tried to put together some form of words that I could say to get her to understand everything was alright and it would be. This medicine was really making it hard though to find these words.

"Tenten it really is fine look we are here chilling now, I am alive. It's cool." I guess my words didn't come out as clear as I thought cause she looked at me a bit confused but nodded. Angered that she was still being unsure of this all I just reached over grabbing her arm softly, I pulled her into me.

"Just relax and watch the damn movie alright." Is all I said as I felt her stiff body start to soften as she leaned further into me, I felt her head just nod against my chest. We finished watching the first move like that unmoving but with a comfortable silence this time. As the credits started to roll she got up to place a second move on and grabbed herself another beer. Each movement she made my eyes were glued to her, I don't know what it was about these meds but if I wasn't careful I know I will get caught looking. Before I could really think too much on it I felt her head against my shoulder once more I lifted my arm and allowed her to get comfortable against me.

* * *

I felt the sun as its rays slowly drifted across my face. Bringing my hand to rub lazily at my eyes I opened them to see that I was in my room. How in the world did I get to my room last night, the last thing I really remember is taking that damn medication and Tenten putting on a second movie shit Tenten is still here… I flung my legs to the edge of my bed as I stood up bracing myself against my dresser from the rush of blood to my head. I really need to stop standing up so fast at least in till I am done with this shit. I started making my way slowly through my apartment when I could hear sounds coming from my kitchen I peeked around the corner seeing Tenten standing there humming as she cooked something atop the stove. I felt my eyes studying her body just watching her swaying her hips slightly with the beat of which she was humming she turned to get something from the sink and jumped a bit when she saw me.

"Good morning" She smiled a bit turning around quickly to grab what appeared to be more pills to feed me. Damn it. "Here you have to take these two before you can eat."

"I really don't want to. They do weird shit to my head." I pouted taking them from her, but once I saw her glare at me I opened my mouth and swallowed them down. "I have no clue how I ended up in bed last night."

"That's easy I carried you." She just shrugged turning back around to finish whatever it was she was cooking. I slowly walked up behind her peaking around her shoulder but she nudged me away. "Go sit it's almost done."

"Fine" I pouted some more but it was a little cute watching Tenten run about finishing breakfast. As I took a seat in the living room flipping through the channels on the T.V while Tenten finished bringing out all the food I thanked her as we sat there eating. Once finished I cleared the dishes away and took another seat on the couch the medicine starting to kick in I felt myself starting to zone out a bit.

"You know you can play some games or something I don't know if I will be passing out again anytime soon." I sighed out as I watched her grab a controller and get comfortable beside me. I watched as she started playing, she always looked so focused, letting my eyes drift back towards the screen I watched as she played making her way through the levels. I shifted slightly not allowing my eyes to move from the screen I thought outloud.

"Do you think if we met some other way we could have been better friends?" I said before I had a chance to stop myself. As she paused the game then looked towards me. A new wave of emotions started to show in her eyes I hadn't seen before.

"I don't understand what you mean? I thought that was what we were working towards now…" She trailed off at the end as she furrowed her brow.

"I guess you are right." I smiled softly, as I brought my hand up to rub at the back of my neck. I felt myself starting to sink further into the couch as my eye lids started to feel heavy.

* * *

The next few days pasted like that, waking up at odd hours of the day or in the morning with no clue of how long I had been sleeping. They say rest helps the body heal the quickest but all it has done is made me feel that the time I have recently spent with Tenten had just been a waste. As we sat here watching another movie, chatting on random topics nothing out of normal there was a knock at the door. I was the one to get up, since I have only had a day or two left on my light meds I have been feeling a lot better lately. As I open the door I see that Tayuya was standing there with what seemed to be a forced smile upon her face. She looked around me seeing Tenten waving from her set in the living room then looked back to me. In a soft voice she spoke.

"Hey um… Can I speak to you outside real quick?" I raise one of my eye brows as if to question her I just shrug and turn back towards Tenten I speak loud enough so she can hear me.

"I will be back in a moment just getting some fresh air." She just nodded towards me and went back to her game. I turn back towards Tayuya and step out on to the balcony leaning against the railing. "Alright spill it. What is up that could only be heard by me?" She let out a sigh.

"Look I was sent here to give you this package. I know as well as you do that it could only mean one thing." She pulled an overly large envelope from behind her back handing it to me. It was addressed from Gaara great.

"God damn it." I growl out taking the envelope from her. "Yea, I will let you know after I open it. Just not tonight." I bring my hand up to pinch the bridge of my noise. She placed her hand on my shoulder before she took her leave. I took the envelope inside and placed it in my room. Returning to the living I just sat there finishing the move trying not to let what I knew was coming ruin my time.


End file.
